Long Live The King
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?
1. Prologue

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: ** Long live the King

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

**Prologue – Last day of Junior year. **

Blair rolled her eyes as a freshmen came to stand in front of her. The poor girl was wearing clothes half a size to small, last season Jimmy Choos, and hadn't even put on a headband. Blair's lip curled and the girl looked frightened.

"Tell me," she began in a slow voice, "what made you think you could POSSIBLEY show up here and even audition for position of new Queen? Your hair is a mess, your clothes are disgusting, and if I ever see those shoes again, I will personally see to it that you are ruined. Now get out of my sight."

Her voice rose to angry half yell at the end of the sentence, as if the girl had personally offended her, which of course, she had.

Blair Cornelia Waldorf was Queen of St Alexandra's school for girls. She liked headbands, gold collection chocolates and Audrey Hepburn. She had a traditionalist nature, and if anyone came to school wearing anything resembling pants, they would be taken down. Blair ruled her school with an iron fist. She was chair of a dozen boards, hosted many social events including the famous Waldorf sleepover, and was cunning, witty, and f course, beautiful.

Unfortunately, her mother had been Queen of St Alexandra's when she was Blair's age, and her arch rival was Hetty Johnson. Eleanor had taken the crown for herself and Hetty had fallen out of favour with society, becoming a nobody. Now, she was 'Headmistress Johnson', and she had made it perfectly clear to Blair at the beginning of that semester, that she detested the girl.

So at the end of Junior year, Blair had made the decision to transfer to Constance Billard, the most prestigious school in Manhattan.

Unfortunately, it meant she had to relinquish her duties as Queen of Alexandra's. So she began the difficult task of choosing her successor.

She had been holding auditions since the beginning of the week, and so far all years had shown up, though Blair didn't know why freshmen bothered, the hopeless things.

After the girl with the disastrous everything, she turned to her group of six minions, Casey, Veronica, Madeline, Sophia, Evelyn, and Mimi.

They had all been chosen for their ability to follow, and to obey orders as well as to think of their feet. However, Blair had groomed none of them to be her successor, as she had not expected to step down as Queen.

It was nearing the end f lunch time when she spotted a tall girl with black hair speaking to a freshmen.

"Look, I don't care if the shoes were a present from your mummy. They're the same shoes as I have, and no one matches my outfit. Now take them off!"

The little girl looked like she was about to cry, but she removed her shoes and stumbled off in her stockings. Blair looked at the girl with black hair appraisingly.

She had milky skin and large green eyes, and an almost haughty way of looking at people.

The girl turned and her eyes met Blair's. The brunette's lips turned up in a smile, and she beckoned the other girl, who marched over to her, looking supremely unconcerned.

"And you are?" she raised her eyebrows at Blair insolently.

"Your Queen, Blair Waldorf. As if you didn't know that. And watch how you speak to me or I'll reconsider. Now, who are you?"

The girls name was Jemma Thornton; her father was David Thornton, Politician. She was a Junior next year, and she wasn't a very nice girl.

After school, she gave her diamond studded headband to the younger girl, ending her reign as Queen.

Bu after the summer, she would go to Constance, and rule there. She had spent hours on Gossip Girl reading up on all the girls that attended, trying to figure out who their Queen was.

Easily the most talked about girl was Serena Van Der Woodsen, who she had already known was popular from the number of blasts about her (they rivalled Blair's own). Serena was closely followed by her friends Penelope, Kati, Iz and Hazel. But there was no Queen. Odd.

As the most prestigious and acclaimed school in New York, there would have been a Queen that Blair would have to take down. But there wasn't one.

It made her job easier, she would only have to earn her classmates respect, admiration and fear, and she would be Queen in no time.

XXXXXX

Chuck shot a smirk at Donna Mendolin. She was the daughter of one of his father's business partners who had just moved there from LA. She was blonde and tan, with long legs and blue eyes. He was planning on having lots of fun with her hat summer, but he turned away from her as he heard his father's voice, "Charles! Why aren't you at school yet? It's the last day, and I have better things to do than babysit you."

"Yes father," he drawled before turning back to Donna and smirking at her. She smiled coyly at him and he strolled towards the door.

His limousine was waiting for him, with the driver he'd known since he was a small child. The limousine had been a gift from his father for his 16th birthday, and now he never went anywhere without it.

He arrived at school, and the crowds parted respectfully before him with the exception of one blonde in a very short skirt. The one girl Chuck hadn't slept with in his year. Serena Van De Woodsen.

"Chuck." She greeted coldly.

"Sis," he returned in the same tone.

"I told you not to call me that. Even when Mom and Bart do marry, you're no relation of mine."

"Thank god for that, for it would prohibit the activities I have planned for us this summer." He smirked at her and she shuddered, turning away from him with a scowl.

He walked towards his normal seat, and then spotted a boy wearing a bright pink bowtie with a white blazer and nav y pants.

Chuck liked bowties, he wore one every day, and since he had become king the rest of the male population of their school emulated him. But pink did not go with Navy. He made his way towards the boy and cough lazily to get his attention.

The boy, presumably a freshman, judging by his height, glanced up and his face went bright red.

Chuck drawled, "Pink doesn't go with navy. It looks like you've made the uniform have sex with Barbie's wardrobe. Tomorrow, wear that tie, and you'll find yourself wishing you hadn't even seen a bowtie."

He left the boy staring after him, and went towards his favourite girl of the moment. He smirked at her, and she smirked back. She was wearing a particularly nice skirt today, he noted, one that showed off her legs.

He made his way to the hallway and she followed, then took his hand and led him towards the girl's bathroom. He wondered what she would be like.

Some of them liked to be fast, so they wouldn't get caught. Other liked to take it slower, savouring their one and only time with the King. Other still, liked to play a game, or strip for him. These were his favourites.

An hour and a half later he emerged from the bathroom, leaving her behind to clean up her hair and makeup. His appetite was somewhat satisfied; she had been one of the last sort. E could go another few rounds with another few girls.

His only rule when it came to sex was that he never did it with the same girl twice. It wasn't done. If he did, then they might form some sort of attachment, or think they actually meant something to him. And No one meant anything to Chuck Bass.

He straightened his jacket, and made his way to his second hour English class, which he was half an hour late for. He entered the room and made his way to the back of the class, ignoring the teachers pointed look, and slipped into his seat next his friend Nate. Promptly closing his eyes, Chuck slept through the teachers lecture on Shakespeare.

He couldn't wait for the summer.

A different girl every day.

No schoolwork.

Parties every night.

All the alcohol and drugs he wanted.

So this is just the prologue, setting the general scene, and therefore, wasn't very interesting.

But still, let me know if you think the idea is any good.

XOXO Lissa


	2. The King

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: ** Long live the King

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Chuck Bass pulled open the door of his limousine, and stepped onto the pavement, his Manolos making a satisfying slap. He stood, glancing around his domain that was the schools of Constance Billard and St Judes, and walked towards the courtyard at the front of the school.

It was the first day back, senior year, and he was looking forward to it. New freshmen to either bully or toy with, new girls to sleep with, new boys to blackmail and threaten, and new prestige as being not only the King, but a senior.

His summer had been uneventful, with the exception of a particularly fun couple of days with a blonde from LA, who had given new meaning to the word 'flexible'.

But now he was back at St Judes, where he was god, and bowties were the thing to wear.

He approached the school, and dozens of eyes turned to look at him. He noted several new treats with a smirk in their direction, earning himself a few blushes and a wink, and some new boys to order around.

The crowd parted as he walked through them, everyone looking at him in respect, till he found the one person he acknowledged properly. "Nathaniel." He greeted, smirking.

Nate Archibald, 'White Knight' of St Judes. Where Chuck was bad, Nate was good. Star of the Lacrosse team, and all round friendly guy, Nate was Chuck's second.

The two headed to the back of the school to smoke some hash, their usual morning ritual. Without it, Chuck wasn't awake enough to sit through his classes, let alone take in information, which he had to admit, he didn't do anyway.

As they made their way back, Chuck saw Nate throw a glance at a particular blonde who smiled at him from her group of friends.

"Dude, when are you gonna get over Serena Van Der Woodsen?" he asked half jokingly. "You could do any of the girls in tat courtyard, _including_ Miss McDonnell. Why pick the leggy bimbo?"

Nate scowled at his friends insult, "Serena isn't a bimbo."

Chuck sighed, "the point is, the only thing she's got going for her is the fact that she is my soon to be step sister."

XXXXXX

Blair Waldorf squared her shoulders as she came in sight of the schools of Constance Billard and St Judes, where she would be spending the last year of her schooling life. She had chosen to transfer from St Alexandra's because the new headmistress hated her family, having been arch rivals with her mother when she was younger. She tossed her brown curls over her shoulder, she would own this school. She had been Queen of St Alexandra's, and she would be the Queen of Constance.

Dressed casually in a navy skirt, blouse, and knee high stockings, with a yellow headband in place, red lipstick and a red trench coat, she knew she would still be better dressed than most girls.

She reached the courtyard, and strode purposely towards it. A few people turned to look at her, then she heard the whisper, 'that's the Queen of Alexandra's' and the rest of the crowd turned to look at her. She gave a superior smile. A young girl approached her, a freshman, who was wearing last season's marc Jacobs pumps.

"You're Blair Waldorf aren't you?" she whispered in awe, and Blair flicked her a look of irritation.

"Yes, and try to fawn from a distance, I don't want drool on my new Manolos. You should invest in a pair." She replied cuttingly, knowing the whole school was watching her.

The girl's eyes welled up with tears, and she hurried away. Blair rolled her eyes, freshmen were so annoying. She saw several people glance at her with respect, and others look at her with admiration. There were even a few who looked at her with dislike. But she would get them later.

She glanced around the courtyard, and spotted Serena Van Der Woodsen, who was as close to being Queen of Constance as there was so far. She went over to her, everyone still watching.

"Serena. How lovely to see you!" She gave the blonde a huge smile, as if they were already friends, and to her surprise, Serena smiled back.

"B! You're here!" The girl's air kissed, and Blair smirked victoriously. She had established that she was to be respected, feared and fawned on in the first five minutes of her arrival.

Sure enough the entire courtyard was a cacophony of noise as every persons phone went off with the latest blast.

_Welcome back to school, Upper East Siders!_

_And Welcome to Constance Billard, Blair Waldorf. We hear that you're planning on establishing a hierarchy at Constance... Well, let's just say you're in for a nasty surprise. _

_Queen B? I don't think so. And I'm pretty sure King C will agree with me when I say, this school already has a monarchy, and its head isn't a female... _

_I'll leave the rest for you to find out_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair looked up from the Gossip Girl post, surprised. King C? Who was he?

Well, whoever he was, he was going to be pushed out of the way. Blair would be Queen.

She turned to Serena, who she only knew from Gossip Girl, and raised her eyebrows, "King C?"

Serena looked past her and nodded. Blair turned around to meet eyes as dark as hers, and filled with just as much cunning and wit.

He was tall, with dark hair combed to one side, and dressed in a white dress shirt with beau pants, and a navy jacket and yellow bowtie. His mouth was half twisted in a smirk, but his eyes glared at her with something she was evidentially supposed to be afraid of.

She noticed the rest of the courtyard was staring at them, and their silent battle.

This, obviously, was King C. And taking him down was going to be more of a challenge than she had anticipated. Blair loved a good struggle for power, and she loved winning even more.

So she raised her eyebrows at him, in an obvious challenge, and sent his smirk right back at him. She had the satisfaction of his eyes narrowing slightly, but other than that he made no move. She smiled primly, and turned back around to Serena.

"Who is he?" she questioned in a low tone.

The blonde smiled at her, "Wow Blair, someone didn't do their reading up on Gossip Girl. I'm shocked at you."

Blair shook herself in irritation. This was what she got for only looking up the girls, expecting a Queen. If she had bothered to look up the male half of the school, she would have been more prepared to deal with this 'C'.

"Trust me; it's a mistake I won't make again." She gave the blonde a humourless smile and Serena looked slightly bemused, as if she didn't know why Blair was taking this so seriously.

"Well, C is Chuck Bass. He's the son of Bart Bass, hotel mogul, and the owner of the Bass Empire. Chuck's about the nastiest person I know. He lies, he cheats, he steals, he does drugs, and he's almost constantly drunk. He sleeps with more girls in a week than I have in a year" –Blair noted that Serena had said in a year, instead of in her life, and kept that noted in the back of her mind- "he's the richest of all of us, even though he's new money... and that's about it. Apart from the fact he'll be my step brother soon." She made a face.

So his name was Chuck. And he was soon to be related to Serena. Therefore, it would pay to be friends with the blonde. Know Thy Enemy, after all. Although from the way Serena had made a face when saying Chuck would be her brother soon, Blair guessed the other girl wasn't happy with the arrangement. Maybe she didn't like Chuck.

"How did he get to be King? Why doesn't Constance have a Queen?"

Serena shrugged, "There was one when we got here, but she left when we were in Sophomore year, and she didn't name a successor. But Chuck, having slept around so much, knew heaps of secrets about everyone, and he basically threatened to send them all to Gossip Girl if people didn't do what he wanted. So ever since then he's been our king...

He doesn't have Clique; his only friend is Nate Archibald, who's the complete opposite of him. Basically, he just dresses the best, and gets his pick of whatever girl he wants, and makes sure everyone does exactly what he wants. He' doesn't get good grades, or organize charity functions, or host parties. He's just... Chuck."

Blair filed all this information; Serena was proving to be most helpful.

She wanted to be better liked than Chuck, so she smiled at Serena brightly and said, "Wow, thanks for the info. So introduce me to everyone!"

So, what did you guys think?

Reviews pretty please!

XOXO

Lissa


	3. You're going down

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Blair Waldorf. The very words filled him with a peculiar mix of anger and curiosity.

Anger, because how dare she come in, unknown, from some other school and presume to rule. Clearly, she hadn't done her research, judging by the surprised expression on her face as she read the gossip girl blast. This was Chuck's kingdom, and he didn't care if she had been Queen of a thousand other schools, Constance and St Judes were HIS.

Curiosity, because she must be a remarkable person if she thought she could waltz in and just assume to role of queen on her very first day. She clearly had the confidence, when she met his eyes she didn't recoil, or lower her own, or even give him a coy smile as other girls would. She has stared back at him and raised her eyebrows in what was clearly a challenge. Chuck liked a challenge. He would be happy to accept this one.

He had been shocked when he saw the gossip girl blast. Who was this girl who was trying to assume command of _his_ subjects? She would, of course, need to be destroyed. She probably didn't even pose a threat, but he would do it for fun anyway.

But then he had turned around and met her eyes, and they reminded him instantly of his own. Cruel, cunning, and witty, but as they stared at each other, he found a hint of vulnerability in them that he hoped she didn't see in his. He had twisted his mouth into a smirk, wondering what her reaction would be, and to his surprise, she had smirked right back at him.

He marvelled at her. Here was someone who would actually present a challenge, who was worth destroying and crushing. He had changed his mind, she _was _a threat, and he could see it in her expression.

She turned away to chat with Serena and her minions, and he took the opportunity to study her whilst she wasn't looking. She had chestnut hair, tightly curled, that fell to her elbows, held neatly in place with a yellow headband.

The rest of her attire was well put together, he noted. She wore a red trench coat with knee high stockings, and although he couldn't see what else she was wearing, he expected it to be of high quality.

She had a very uptight stance, and she was wearing high heels, making him guess that she was quite short when she took them off.

He would watch her for the rest of the day, and judge how much of a threat she really was.

XXXXXX

Blair tossed her curls back as she answered yet another of the questions Miss McDonnell had asked on the French Revolution that the rest of the class seemed to not know, earning her praise from the young teacher.

Chuck, at the back of the room with Nate, smirked to himself. It was last period and he had followed the Waldorf girl secretly all day. He had made several mental notes about her, which included the fact she was clearly a straight-A student as well as teachers pet, she had already gotten involved in several extracurricular activities, and she had signed up to be Chairperson at the annual Constance/St Judes dance and dinner. She was an over-achiever, the exact opposite of him, he noted wryly. Maybe he had been wrong when he decided they were alike. So far, he hadn't seen anything remotely nasty or cruel, and there had been no witty remarks to anything, much to his disappointment. Chuck had been looking forward to a battle of wits, but maybe this girl wasn't worth his time.

As the bell rang and the rush of students headed towards the doors, Chuck found himself stopped in the corridor by _her_ of all people. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and her full lips were painted a cherry red. A most attractive combination, he thought to himself.

She was looking at him coldly, with a hint of scorn in her gaze as she spoke, "I really would have thought that someone who got to be the King of Constance and St Judes would have better methods of checking out the competition than to merely follow them all day. Or are you that worried that I'll convert some of your followers?" she said the last sentence in a pitying tone and Chuck felt a surge of irritation grow in him. As if, He, Chuck Bass, would be worried at something as trivial as Blair Waldorf.

But of course he knew better than to let his irritation show, so he shot a smirk in her direction and replied silkily, "maybe I was following you because I enjoy admiring your... attributes... from behind."

He was rewarded as a look of outrage appeared on her face and she proclaimed, "You are heinous!" before she marched off self righteously.

Chuck mused over the problem that was Blair Waldorf as he sat in his limousine on his way home. She cared about school work, kept up an excellent appearance, and she seemed to be very innocent and pure. So far, her strengths unknown, and she had no minions as of yet.

He would have to test her strength somehow, to see how much of a formidable opponent she was. He began to consider options.

XXXXXX

Blair's first day at Constance had most definitely been a success. She had volunteered to host the kiss on the lips party in two weeks, and she was already thinking about preparations. She had sat with Serena Van Der Woodsen at lunch, and she found herself liking the blonde almost instantly, although she could tell Serena was confused about why Blair felt the desire to be Queen so strongly.

Chuck Bass had followed her for the entire day, and after last period she had pulled him aside and threatened him. She wanted to make sure he saw her as a threat. She would not be taken lightly.

When she reached her penthouse home, she ignored her polish maid Dorota's greeting and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom. She immediately opened her laptop, and sitting down on her bed, began to read up on Constance's king.

He was the son of Bart Bass, business Mogul, as Serena had said.

The Basses were the richest family in the city, and they were new money, so the old money families despised them.

Chuck was a notorious womaniser; apparently he had a different girl every day, sometimes more.

Blair flicked through pictures of him and couldn't help admire his extremely tasteful dress sense. Something every monarch needed was style, she thought. And this one certainly had it.

Chuck was nasty, cruel, and heartless, from what she read about him. He destroyed the reputation of anyone who even slightly annoyed him, and he ruled his subjects with an iron fist. Blair noted the similarities between them, with slight irritation. If he was this much like her, he would not be easy to take down. Not that she didn't love a good challenge, but she had been hoping to take Queen straight away, and this was quite a setback.

Blair made a bet with herself that she would have taken Chuck Bass down within one month. Then, trying to forget him, she turned to the kiss-on-the-lips plans, and began to look at colour themes, and party designers.

XXXXXX

Serena blew in the door, her hair looking stylishly messy, in her usual fashion. She jumped when she saw Chuck sitting in her room. "Chuck!" she yelled, "You have just reached a new level of creepy. What are you doing in my room?"

"I came to find out anything you know about this Blair Waldorf," he drawled, smirking at Serena's clearly uncomfortable expression at having him in her room.

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything! I like Blair, and I'm not going to give you anything on her. Besides, you can just look at Gossip Girl." She added, frowning at him. Chuck shook his head impatiently.

"The only things on there are 'Blair goes shopping', 'Blair fires a minion', 'Blair takes down another person', there's no insight into her vulnerabilities." Serena looked at his irritated face and said, "you disgust me, Chuck. Now get out!"

Chuck sighed, and went to his last resort. His P.I. When Gossip Girl failed to tell him something, which was rare, he phoned Mike.

A few hours later, while Chuck was on his way back from a strip club, with a redhead in tow, his cell rang.

"Mr Bass," it was Mike, "I've discovered Miss Waldorf makes frequent visits to the Ostroff Centre, I looked at her files, and apparently she has bulimia." Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise, that was the last thing he would have expected. He understood suddenly. The girl was a perfectionist. She clearly didn't see herself as perfect enough and had to change.

"Anything else?" he asked Mike abruptly, he wanted to hurry up and ditch the redhead now that he had other plans.

"Not at the moment, Mr Bass. I'll keep looking."

Chuck put the phone down and looked at the redhead. She gave him a smile that was clearly supposed to be sensual, but suddenly made him sick. "You can go," he said coldly, and she pouted and walked away.

He climbed into the limo. "Arthur," he called, "The Waldorf penthouse, please."

Chuck did not question whether Arthur knew the way or not, he assumed he did. He was correct. 10 minutes later they pulled up to a tall building and Chuck climbed out.

Soon enough the elevator doors were opening and he stepped into the beautifully decorated penthouse that was so feminine and different from his own.

Looking around, he was Blair reclining on a divan, wearing an extremely short slip, and a white silk robe. Looking at her turned him on right away. Her legs were beautiful, and he imagined her without the slip on. Her hair was loose and draped over one shoulder and her lips were parted as she soundlessly murmured the words of the book she was engrossed in.

Suddenly, she looked up, and he was embarrassed to be caught staring at her. She rose, her eyes narrowed, her robe falling open. His eyes couldn't help drifting to the subtle curves in her body, to the skin that as bare, until her voice dragged back his attention to her face, which, he thought was just as worth looking at. "Bass. What are you doing here? Feeling so insecure that you had to come and beg that I wouldn't steal your crown?" Her tone was sharp, but it had a hint of something playful in it, showing she wasn't totally serious.

"Well, Waldorf," he replied silkily, "I'd say you're the insecure one, since you have bulimia."

Her face paled, but her eyes narrowed and she didn't even look slightly fazed. Looking just as composed as she had when he first saw her, she replied, "How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways," he replied, adding, "After all; you couldn't just expect me to follow you around and not do anything else, could you?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, what would you do if you were me?"

"She replied without hesitation, "Use it against me of course. Blackmail me into giving up my claim for the throne."

She was honest, he liked that. "Well maybe I'm just not as nasty as you."

"Or you're just doing this to torture me."

He smirked, but then grew serious. "Why, though?"

"Why should I tell you? I barely know you, and you're my enemy. You could easily use anything I say against me."

Chuck was about to reply when footsteps sounded on the stairs. Blair pushed Chuck into around the corner so he could only hear what was being said.

"Blair, I'm going out, I have a celebration for the release of my new line," the voice was older, yet cold and distant.

"Of course, mother." Blair voice had changed from when she was speaking to Chuck. She seemed even more closed up than usual.

"Don't eat any dinner, you're not looking so good today and I don't want you putting on any more weight." The voice said, and Chuck heard the elevator. He could hardly believe what the voice, presumably Blair's mother, had just said. Blair, fat? That was ridiculous.

When he heard the doors close, he stepped out to see Blair's face look hurt and miserable, before she turned to him and her expression became emotionless again.

"Well, there's your answer, Bass." She said stiffly.

"I don't understand. How can your mother say that?"

Blair shrugged coldly, and then her facade seemed to break a little. She sat down and put her face in her hands. When she looked up, her expression was devastated. "I don't know. It's always been like this. I've come to the conclusion that really, she's being kind to me. She just points out what nobody else does."

Chuck was horrified. "Waldorf! Blair," he hesitated, "I don't know what I can say. But you are not fat! You're freakin hot."

Blair managed a small smile at that, and then laughed cynically. "Shouldn't you be recording this, Bass? I mean, it's all ammunition for you."

"I won't reveal your secret. I promise. But don't think we're friends now," he suddenly warned, realising that they were very close to bonding. "You will never be Queen. St Judes and Constance are mine."

At that, Blair stood up and she smiled harshly, "As they say in movies, 'you're going down'. I was made to be Queen. Maybe if you give in now, I'll let you be a minion, "she suggested laughingly.

"I look forward to the challenge," he said, and smirked at her.

She smirked back, and strangely, as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed on Blair, he found himself smiling.

**A/N I actually really liked this one! Reviews pretty please!**


	4. C vs B

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

**A/N I want to do a blanket thank you to the four people who review my stories almost every single chapter and who are enormously kind. TriGemini, QueenBee10, EpicCHAIR and Chair4vr. Thank you for your support, it means so much. **

"Mike," his voice was irritated as he strode back and forth, "I need something on Blair Waldorf as soon as possible. The information you gave me before was unusable."

Mike, on the other end of the phone, privately thought that Mr Bass was going soft, but kept his opinion to himself. "Well, we have a video of her doing karaoke, and she appears to be drunk..." his voice ended in a question, and to his surprise Mr Bass chuckled.

"That will be perfect. Email it to me," Chuck closed his phone and smirked with satisfaction. This would be perfect to test Blair and see what she was capable of.

He watched the video of a clearly drunk Blair singing 'stand by your man' until a guy hauled her off the stage, wrapping his arms around her. Chuck noted that this appeared to be Blair's 'man', yet her facebook status said she was single. He resolved to look up this person.

XXXXXX

Blair was rudely awakened by her phone beeping with a gossip girl blast. She pushed back her eye mask and sat up straight in horror as she saw the post.

_Well, Well, Well, it looks like the fight for Monarch has begun. King C has stuck a large blow to B, sending me this video. _

_Wow, B, I would have never taken you for a singer. Don't give up your day job._

_C- 1 B-0_

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

There was a video attached of Blair singing karaoke, drunk, in a bar.

She was horrified. This was Chuck's work. How dare he?

He was going down!

Blair arrived at school amid sniggers and whispers. She held her head high, and walked towards Serena and the other girls.

Blair glanced over and Chuck, who was flirting with a nervous freshmen in the corner. He looked up from the young girl to meet Blair's eyes, and sent her a triumphant smirk. She glared at him in hatred. Suddenly she noticed a blonde, tall, and handsome guy walk over to Chuck. The two exchanged words and then left together.

"Who's that guy with Chuck?" Blair asked Serena in a low whisper.

"That's Nate Archibald, Chucks only friend. Nates like the complete opposite of Chuck, though. Half the girls here are in love with him, but he hasn't got a girlfriend." Serena told her knowledgably.

An idea formed in Blair's mind, and she hurried towards her locker.

XXXXXX

Nate Archibald had just left his world history class when he saw the girl he knew as Blair Waldorf standing outside the room holding a map and looking confused. Although Chuck had expressly forbidden him from talking to Blair, she looked so confused that his heart went out to her.

"Hi there, Blair isn't it?" he smiled kindly at her. "I'm Nate Archibald."

Blair smiled widely at him and he noted how pretty she was, "It's so nice to meet you Nate," she said sweetly.

"You look a little lost," he said, and she laughed helplessly, "Do you need any help?"

"That would be so great, Nate. Thank you! I have English Lit now, but I have no idea where I am!"

Nate smiled at her, she was such a damsel in distress, he thought, and he loved those. "I have that too, I'll show you the way," he offered and she smiled at him again.

After English Lit, which Blair and Nate had sat together in, Nate was already entranced by the brunette. She was sweet, funny and nice; he immediately asked her if she'd like to sit with him at lunch.

She accepted with a little blush. Nate really didn't know what Chuck was going on about, the girl seemed harmless. She was innocent, and new to the school. Chuck just overreacted and was paranoid about losing his throne.

"I just have to get something from my locker," she told him, "I'll meet you in the courtyard."

Nate nodded and headed outside.

As soon as he was out of sight, Blair hurried out and watched Chuck walk over to Nate.

"Shall we go man?" he asked, referring to their lunch-time coffee and smoke time.

"Sorry, Chuck, I'm having lunch with Blair. I'll catch you later," Nate said, catching sight of Blair and going over to her. He offered her his arm, and she accepted.

As they began to walk away, Blair looked back at Chuck, who was watching them with an emotionless expression.

She shot him a wicked smirk as their eyes met, and his grew angry.

Halfway through lunch, Blair surreptitiously checked her phone, hoping there would have been a Gossip Girl blast. There had.

_Kudos to B for striking back at C in record time._

_Spotted: B and N, having a cosy luncheon together, and C alone in his corner._

_Don't be too shocked, C._

_After all, B is for Bitch. _

_C-1 B-1_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

She smiled in satisfaction. Getting Nates attention had been almost too easy. She'd read up on him barely an hour ago, and found out he was the perfect gentleman. And what gentleman didn't like a damsel in distress? All she'd had to do was act like a lost, helpless girl and he came rushing to her aide. That paired with a few sweet smiles and he was practically hers already. So when he had asked her to lunch she had pretended to shyly accept, and he had promptly rejected Chuck, choosing to sit with her.

The anger on Chucks face had been invaluable, and had warmed her heart. The Gossip Girl blast had been accompanied by a picture of her and Nate sharing a smile over lunch, and one of Chuck standing alone looking moody.

"Blair?" She looked up, remembering she was still with Nate, and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry; I was just reading the preposterous things that Gossip Girl has written about me in her blast. Look." She held out her phone and his brow furrowed as he read it.

"How nasty of her," he said finally, "especially since I asked you to lunch, not the other way around."

"Yes, exactly," she agreed. Getting up, she said "I'm so sorry though, I have to meet Serena. I told her id help her with her algebra homework."

"Now nice of you. I guess I'll see you around, Blair," he gave her a dashing grin.

As she walked away from Nate, she couldn't help but feel a little sick. Nates over-niceness was ever so dull; he had bored her to tears. She needed intelligent, witty, conversation, and she knew she wouldn't find it with Nate. But he would be useful to keep on side, to get valuable information from.

As she made her way towards the met steps where Serena and the other girls congregated, Chuck seemingly materialised in front of her, stepping out of the dark shadows.

"Chuck! You scared me," she said unthinkingly, for her heart had sped up when he appeared.

No smirk lingered on his face today though; his expression was cold and serious. "Waldorf. Keep away from Nathaniel. He is my only friend." He admitted through gritted teeth.

"Well, Well, the great King Bass is worried," she said mockingly, smirking. "Worried I'll turn your little friend against you? Worried that he doesn't _really_ like you, and would much rather spend time with me?"

He snarled at her, "Keep away from Nate if you don't want your little _problem_ everywhere. Don't push me Blair. I've played nice till now but you have no idea what I am capable off."

"Well you're going to have to up your game Bass," she said coolly. "Because it looks like I'm winning."

"You will never win," he spat angrily, taking a step closer to her and glaring into her eyes.

They were so close his hot breath was on her and she could feel his fury. Did Nate really mean that much to him?

"Shoe me what you're capable of, Chuck," she breathed, "I dare you."

His pupils contracted and she saw them flash with lust at her tone and her closeness, before he stepped away, his hands fisted.

She watched as he turned, and walked away, his hands still clenched.

As he disappeared, she leant against the wall, breathing heavily as though she had run a marathon, or had been through great exertion. Her heart was racing. And all because of Chuck Bass.

**Review, lovely readers!**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	5. Victoria Sharp

Ong So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

**A/N and now we have some Chuck POV!**

Chuck was furious. He was unspeakably angry. How _dare_ Blair Waldorf try and take Nate from him. It was a low blow, especially as Nathaniel was his only friend.

Chuck slammed his fist into the wall of the suite, then rested his head against it, breathing heavily. Blair made him feel emotions he didn't ever remember feeling before. She made him irrationally angry, made him lose complete control of his emotions.

But he wouldn't stand for her taking Nate. He had even threatened to tell everyone about her little secret, but she hadn't even been daunted by that. Damn it!

What had happened to him? Once upon a time, he wouldn't have given a second's thought to leaking that information to Gossip Girl, destroying her confidence and therefore her bid to the throne. But now, he couldn't even do that when she was threatening him with taking away his only friend.

Knotting his fists to control his urge to punch something, Chuck sat down on the sofa, and began to try and control his whirling thoughts. He just needed to take from her, something that was incredibly precious. But what was precious to Blair? Her Manolos? Her Audrey Hepburn DVD's?

Chuck went to Gossip Girl, his mind finally calm, and looked up 'Blair Waldorf' for what had to be the 10th time at least. He couldn't understand why he was always looking her up, but he couldn't help himself.

This time, at least, he had a purpose.

As he searched through all the blasts, and all the photos about Blair, he noted that two people accompanied her more than most. A boy and a girl. The boy, if Chuck was not mistaken, was the same one that had hauled her off the stage in the 'stand by your man' incident.

He was dark haired, with a large smile, and flashing green eyes. Chucks lip curled as he looked at him, the other boy showed no hint of depth or wit, he just looked... happy. Chuck despised such people. Serena was one of these, and sometimes Nathaniel was too. But with Nate, he could put up with it.

He turned to the girl on the other side of Blair, a blonde, she too, was smiling. But unlike the boy, the girl had a cold air of almost calculation in her smile. Her eyes were grey, and they held something that Chuck recognized as cruelty. This girl, he decided, was the key to Blair's downfall.

He looked at the bottom of the blast that the three were central in, and he read that the boys name was David Story, and the girls was Victoria Sharp.

Erasing the search term 'Blair Waldorf' Chuck instead typed in 'Victoria Sharp'. What he read made him smirk with triumph.

Victoria Sharp had once been Blair's best friend. The two were alike in every way. Cruel, calculating, and mean.

Victoria and Blair had both wanted to be Queen of St Alexandra's, but Blair had won. She had, of course, wanted Victoria to be her lieutenant, her second, as Nate was Chuck's, but Victoria had hated her, and moved away.

Then there were the rumours spreading around that David, who had been Blair's boyfriend for 4 years, had slept with Victoria. But, according to Gossip Girl, the source had been unreliable, and as there was no evidence, she was not going to credit the rumours.

Chuck couldn't believe that he had found such a goldmine of information, just sitting there on Gossip Girl, waiting for him to read.

Now, he just had to find Victoria Sharp, and Blair would be finished.

XXXXXX

Blair was suspicious when Chuck wasn't at school. Serena had told her not to be, that Chuck always did this, taking off for weeks at a time. But Blair knew that Chuck wouldn't have left Constance and St Judes without good reason, now that she was here to steal the throne. She couldn't help the small amount of worry that began to form in the pit of her stomach.

She ignored the worry and set to work charming Nate, smiling, flirting just a little, and acting as sweet as possible.

"Nate likes you," Serena observed as they made their way to class.

"Yes, he does." Blair smiled triumphantly to herself.

"Don't hurt him," Serena suddenly spoke sternly. "Nate and I... well never mind about that. But I'm happy for him to be with you, as long as you don't break his heart or use him. I can see the way you talk to him, it's not you, Blair. But do not use Nate just to get at Chuck."

"You and Nate were a thing?" Blair suddenly felt bad. She liked Serena and didn't want to hurt her. "I'm so sorry. S! I had no idea!"

"Don't be silly, Blair. We had a thing a while ago, but it's nothing now. But don't just try and make Chuck jealous by flirting with Nate."

"Make Chuck jealous?" Blair asked, surprised. She had been trying to make Chuck angry, or feel defeated. Why would he be jealous?

"Yeah," Serena said, oblivious to Blair's surprise. "I mean. I figure he's jealous since he always stares at you, and he hates it when you're around Nate. Maybe he likes you," she shrugged.

"Chuck Bass? Like?" Blair almost snorted, but refrained, for fear she would be unladylike. "You mean 'wants to have sex with', Serena."

"No," said Serena, "I mean like. Anyway, did you see those new Stella jeans?"

Blair listened to Serena's mindless chatter, but her mind was on Chuck. She didn't see why her friend would think he liked her, it was ridiculous.

XXXXXX

The building was in the richest part of Chicago, but the hallways inside were dark and uninviting. He approached the room, 1904, and knocked.

Moments later, a girl answered the door. She had large grey eyes which examined him with interest and blonde hair that spilled down her back. She was remarkably pretty, or at least, she would have been to anyone else. Chuck had never found blondes enticing. Well, at least not since a certain brunette had walked into his life.

"Chuck Bass," she said, her voice high and unsurprised.

"Victoria Sharp," he returned, and she smirked.

"Would it be too cliché to say that I've been expecting you?" She stood aside and let him enter the room. It was undoubtedly rich in all things luxurious, but it seemed dead, and boring.

"So you find yourself in my shoes, I see," she smiled, but there was no warmth. "Up against the unbreakable Blair Waldorf. Fighting for what you always thought should be yours."

Her voice was dark, and humourless. Chuck smirked, "yes, and I need your help."

She stretched languidly, then settled on the couch, "why should _I_ help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because you know how it feels to be defeated by Blair... and because I thought I'd give you the pleasure of tormenting her." He drawled casually.

"I see... So what exactly do you want?"

Chucks smirk grew, "First of all, I need to know exactly what happened between you and David story."

Victoria's smile grew even crueller, and her eyes glinted. "Ah, David. We had such fun together. I only slept with him to get back at Blair, of course," she shrugged, "it's not like I actually liked him. But him, he was always looking at me, I knew he wanted me. Of course, Blair wouldn't have sex with him, so I imagine he was desperate. So easy to convince to cheat. Blair knows of course, but she pretends it didn't happen."

Chuck figured that was just like Blair, to pretend everything was lovely when it wasn't. The perfectionist.

"Excellent," Chuck said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Next, I need you to come back to Manhattan with me."

"Hmm... But first, I've heard a lot about you, Chuck Bass. Apparently, you're quite the womaniser. I want a taste of what everyone's raving about," she smirked at him this time.

"It would be my pleasure," he said huskily, she came towards him, but he put up a hand. "Business before pleasure, Miss Sharp," he drawled. "Why should I give you something, when you haven't given me anything?" He didn't see why he was refusing Victoria, but something inside him, more accurately, inside his stomach, made him feel unsettled at sleeping with this girl. Perhaps it was because it would be doing the exact same thing as her ex boyfriend, which, he figured, would have broken Blair's heart. He wanted Blair Waldorf broken. But not that broken.

Victoria narrowed her eyes, "You've got yourself a deal, Chuck."

XXXXXX

Blair was extremely worried. Chuck hadn't been at school for two days. This was the third day that his limousine had neglected to show up at its usual time. He was up to something, she was sure of it.

She was standing with Nate, who had worked up the courage to put his arm around her, and had finally asked her out to dinner that night. She had accepted, trying hard to keep the smirk off her face.

He had just opened his mouth to say something, when the limo pulled up. Blair tried not to look worried, for she felt several eyes on her.

When the limo door opened, Blair studied the expression on Chuck's face. He looked very self satisfied, and there was something triumphant about the smirk that hovered don his face. As he exited, he turned around to help someone else out, and Blair's heart dropped.

Smiling at her in her cruel, heartless way, with her stone grey eyes glinting, Victoria Sharp slipped out of Chuck's limo, as Blair felt her bid for Queen slip out of her grasp.

**Reviews please!**

**XOXO Lissa **


	6. Watch out Blair Waldorf

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Victoria's smirk chilled Blair's heart, and she felt a mix of emotions. She was furious, with Chuck, for doing this, with Victoria for helping him, and with herself for not expecting it.

A part of her wanted to run to her room and cry, while another part wanted to yell and throw things At Chuck, while yet another wanted to slap Victoria's self satisfied face.

But she did none of these things, instead, she regarded the pair of them coolly, and when Serena said, "Who's that?" Blair responded with no hint of fear in her voice.

"That's Victoria, she used to be my best friend. Chuck's gone too far," she muttered in a low voice, and Serena glanced at her with a worried expression.

Chuck strolled over towards Blair with Victoria in tow, both of them smirking.

"Blair," Chuck approached, "Look who I've found. I thought you two would have a lot of catching up to do. Talk about everything, fashion, guys, the one Victoria had sex with that you were dating..." Chuck voice dropped to a sinister whisper, and Victoria gave Blair a wicked smile.

"Well, well, B, we haven't seen each other in a while... I see you're trying to usurp someone else's rightful crown. Well, now that the Alexandra's throne is open, maybe I'll go for it... stick around a while. Catch up with David. I heard you two broke up? Why ever is that?" She said nastily.

"Victoria, I'm not surprised that your here with Chuck, since his efforts of trying to keep the throne from slipping into my hands were failing miserably. It figures that he's too weak to fight his own battles and has to resort to asking you for help." Blair curled her lip, and saw Chuck's smirk turn into a displeased purse of his lips. "But honestly, it's a little desperate, since what makes either of you think this will make me step down? I've beaten you, Vicky," she sneered the other girl's old nickname, "and I've practically crushed Chuck already. So why don't both of you just crawl back to your little holes?"

She linked arms with Serena, "Let's go, S. Chuck's failed effort is just embarrassing."

Blair turned on her heel and, with Serena, walked back to the locker-room. Once she was away from the public eye, she let out a breath, and the panic she had repressed began to build up. "Oh god, what am I going to do?" she whispered, and Serena looked at her in concern.

"What is it, B?" She asked, putting her arm around the other girl.

"Serena, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone," Blair said harshly, although she thought that everyone would probably know soon enough anyway.

"Of course, Blair. You're my friend," the blonde said.

The two slipped into an empty classroom, and Blair proceeded to tell Serena the story of her, David, and Victoria.

"In the end, I told him that I knew, but that I forgave him," Blair whispered, a stray tear leaking from her eye, "but he said that that wasn't a real relationship. So then he broke up with me," she finished.

"That's horrible!" Serena exclaimed, throwing her arms around Blair. "But you can take this Victoria, I know you can. You're Blair Waldorf!"

Blair smiled slightly, "I am, aren't I?"

"Of course!" Serena emphasised, "and you're meaner than anyone else I've met! Plus, you have the support of the minions and I. We'll be here if you need any help whatsoever."

Blair lifted her chin proudly, "Thank you, S. I can do this. I just need to work out a game plan."

XXXXXX

Blair Waldorf, Chuck thought, was extremely surprising. This was a true test of her strength, and so far, she was acting like a 100 year old stone wall that was nowhere near close to crumbling.

When Victoria and he had stepped out of the car, and approached Blair, he thought he saw a flash of panic in her eyes, but her expression had been cool, detached, and aloof, as always.

Not only had she not seemed to be scared, or hurt by Victoria's arrival, she had sneered, and managed to make him feel stupid for asking for Victoria's help. He was not weak, damn it! Now everyone would think he was, and therefore, not to be as feared.

Then, acting like she was better than any of it, she'd walked off with her nose in the air, arm in arm with Serena, leaving Chuck feeling furious. He had put Victoria back in the limo and ordered her to wait at his suite at the Palace, before heading towards Nathaniel.

"See, Nathaniel, I told you she was trouble," he growled, hoping that at least, he'd got his friend back.

But Nate was looking at him in shock and surprise, "Chuck, that was horrible. I don't know why you brought that girl here just to torment Blair, but I don't think we can be friends anymore, man." He walked away, leaving Chuck feeling even worse than he had before.

XXXXXX

It was the end of school, and Blair had successfully avoided Chuck for the remainder of the day, and she was now free to go home, and plan.

Unfortunately, as she stepped into her penthouse, she was greeted by Victoria.

"Blair Bear," the other girl smiled humourlessly. "I've been waiting to see you for so long!"

"Get out, Victoria," Blair scowled, "stop trying to gain some sort of place in society by helping Chuck. You're a nobody, you always will be. And nothing you do, or say, will hurt me," she hissed.

"Oh I think you're lying, B" The other girl said spitefully, "Just wait till I tell everyone about the real reason you and David broke up... or what about your little _problem_?" she smiled sadistically, and Blair's heart sank.

She didn't let it show, though, just eyed Victoria coolly, "For starters, I'm fairly sure that would reflect badly on you, and ruin any possible chance you have of redemption by society. you'd be plastered as a slut. Everyone loves me, I'm Blair Waldorf." She sent a smirk at the other girl, unconsciously emulating Chuck's catchphrase.

"And secondly," she said, "Chuck won't let you tell anyone about 'my little problem', we've already talked about it." She finished, smiling.

"Oh but that's where your wrong," Victoria's eyes glinted dangerously, "Chuck thinks I'm just here to help him, but no, B, I'm here to destroy you, for taking what should have been mine. So, it doesn't matter if I get plastered as a slut, or that Chuck won't let me tell everyone. I will anyway. Watch out, Blair Waldorf, you will be destroyed."

Victoria smirked at Blair, and stepped into the elevator, giving a little wave as the doors closed.

Blair sank into a chair. God, Chuck was an idiot. He should have known better. Victoria wasn't someone you could trust, whether your goals were the same or not. She was loose cannon for god's sake!

Blair picked up her phone, scrolled through her contacts, found 'Chuck Bass' and pressed call.

He picked up on the third ring, "Waldorf. Calling to concede defeat?" His voice was emotionless.

"No, Bass. I called to tell you what an idiot you are. You think that you and Victoria are working together, but you're not. Victoria just came to tell me that she plans to tell everyone about the problem I used to have!" She snapped out.

"Don't be ridiculous," Chuck's voice was bored, "I told you I wouldn't tell anyone, therefore, I'm sure she won't either."

"You're not listening to me! Victoria isn't working with you. She's working for herself, to get revenge on me! You should not have called her. She's like the Alexandra's version of Georgina Sparks!" Blair insisted, hoping that would make Chuck listen.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then, "you're just trying to get me to give in, because you're worried, Waldorf. Well, it won't work. Nice try." He hung up.

Blair scowled at the phone, before flopping down on her bed in frustration. How was she going to stop Victoria? Ugh!

She needed something on Victoria that the other girl would not want anyone to know. Or, she needed someone that would stop Victoria before she could release any information about Blair.

An idea suddenly formed in her mind, and she reached for her phone.

**So, this chapter was mostly dialogue, so I apologise. I actually quite liked it though, and I hope you guys did too.**

**I'd really like 100 reviews in the next couple of chapters, so reviews pretty please**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	7. Loose Cannon

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

**Wow, it's been ages since I last updated. So, here we go.**

Blair had just put the phone down when there was an impatient knock on her door. She strode over to it, and found Serena standing with her arms folded. "S, what is it?" Blair asked.

"I figured right now, you needed a friend, or at least someone to help you think of a plan," she smiled. "So here I am. And, while I may not know much about Victoria, I have known Chuck since he was laughed at on the first day of pre-school for wearing a bow-tie."

Blair couldn't help but smile at the thought of a young Chuck, with a smirk on his face. Then she remembered she hated Chuck, and frowned. "Ok, S. I actually have a plan for Victoria, but your help would be really good."

"Alright!" Serena exclaimed, sounding excited. Blair laughed. She loved take-downs, but this one wasn't much fun because there was so much at stake. However, once she got rid of Victoria, she would have a clear shot at Chuck and that _would_ be fun.

"Ok, S, here's the plan."

XXXXXX

"Victoria, where have you been?" Chuck asked as she slunk into his suit with a vicious smile on her face.

"Nowhere, Chuck, just stirring up our prey a little," she purred, as if she was the cat and Blair the mouse she was chasing.

"What did you say?" Chuck really didn't like Blair, but he had made her a promise, and he wasn't going to go back on that.

"I just threatened her," she shrugged, "told her I'd tell everyone about the David thing, and also, she used to have this little problem..." her smile grew wild again, and Chuck stared at her. Maybe Blair hadn't been exaggerating.

"Problem?" he asked smoothly. "You mean her bulimia?"

"So she told you. Silly Blair has grown weak and stupid," she mocked, "telling the enemy her secret. Or maybe she doesn't really consider you the enemy..." she trailed off thoughtfully, her expression turning malefic.

"What?" Chuck frowned.

"Maybe Blair Bear has a crush on you," she said distractedly. "Yes, I know how we can use that against her."

"Blair feels nothing but hatred for me, I can assure you. She didn't tell me her secret, I had my P.I find it out," he assured her. "But I have promised to keep that a secret."

Her expression grew angry, and Chuck realised that Blair was right; this was the Alexandra's version of Georgina Sparks. "I thought you wanted to take Blair down," she said softly, "crush her soul, make her regret the day she even thought about coming to Constance. Turn all her friends against her, and make her so miserable that she leaves and you never have to see her again." Her voice was quiet.

"Victoria, I think you should leave. I can handle Blair on my own." He said firmly, holding the door open for her. Blair was right. He was an idiot for thinking she'd made the call in desperation for the throne; Blair wasn't that kind of person.

She smirked, "Oh, so now you don't need my help? You just don't want to go as far as me. I think that you actually like Blair," she narrowed her eyes. "Well, just because we're not working together anymore, doesn't mean I'm not working against Blair. And since you won't tell anyone her little secret, I'll do it for you." She waltzed out the door and shot him smile that Chuck could only describe as evil.

Chuck closed the door and locked it. He didn't want to have to do it, but he was going to. Picking up his cell phone, he dialled Blair's number.

XXXXXX

Blair glanced at her phone, "It's Chuck, no doubt calling to threaten me with something else," she said drily. She put the phone on loudspeaker.

"What, Bass? Realised that you were an idiot for getting involved with Victoria?" she asked sarcastically.

There was a pause, then, "Actually, yes."

Serena glanced at her in surprise, and Blair glared at the phone, "this is a pretty bad trick, Bass."

"It's not a trick. I hate to say this, but you were right. She is planning to tell everyone your little secret."

"Of course I was right," Blair ignored the horror that ran through her at his words. Serena put an arm around her.

"Well, the point is, if you've got a plan to stop her, I'm in," his voice held no trace of emotion, but Blair was surprised.

"You want to help? How do I know this isn't just a stupid plan to trick me?"

"You'll just have to trust me," she could _feel_ him smirking and her irritation grew.

"Trust you? Never."

"The point is," he sighed impatiently, "is that we can get back to our civil war once Victoria is gone. She's too much of a loose cannon to leave be."

"Well at least I know now that you're slower than me," Blair said sweetly, "since your only just catching on now. Although I had suspected it when you ditched all your classes to stalk me that time."

"I told you, admiring you from behind was more important than class," his voice oozed sleaze and Blair almost laughed, catching herself at the last moment.

Serena gave her a sideways look and Blair concentrated on replying, "Well the only place you're going to be admiring me from is the ground at my feet," she smirked, "since in no time, I'll be Queen."

"All the better to see up your dress," he replied easily.

"You disgust me," she said. "Are you going to help with the plan or not? If you are, come over now."

Chuck hung up without replying, "How rude," Blair said, staring at the phone. She noticed Serena staring at her. "What?" she asked, self-consciously.

"Nothing, it's odd, you and Chuck are just really similar..." Serena looked surprised.

"We are not similar!" Blair flared up. "Any resemblance to him would be something I would hate about myself!"

"OK, OK," Serena muttered. "Well you've pulled out the big guns now, so you don't really need me. When you need help taking down Chuck, call me," she smiled and left Blair's room.

Ten minutes later, Blair faintly heard the elevator open downstairs and subconsciously smoothed her hair.

Chuck arrived a second later, wearing a lovely shade of pink. "Bass," she greeted.

"Waldorf," he returned, a faint smirk playing around his lips.

"I have a plan," she said.

He sat down on her bed and she told it to him. "It's good..." he murmured.

"Thank you," she smirked.

"But, it needs adjusting."

"Alright then, Bass, if you can do better, let's hear it."

XXXXXX

Blair yawned and opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed and something heavy was next to her. She turned and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Chuck Bass lying, still asleep, next to her, with his arm slung over her waist. She realised with horror that she had had her head on his chest, and that they had probably slept like that the whole time. She hastily removed his arm and edged away from him. He opened his eyes and stared at her for a second.

"Bass! How dare you!" She shrieked at him, horrified.

"Calm down, we fell asleep plotting," he rolled his eyes, although Blair could see his expression wasn't quite as set as it usually was. He looked slightly unsettled.

"Well you should have gone home when I fell asleep!" She said again, crossing her arms. "You had no right."

"Don't get your la Perla's in a knot," he yawned. "Just because I'm the first boy who's slept over," he smirked at her.

She glared at him, unable to stop her cheeks from going pink. "Well you certainly wouldn't have been my first choice or any choice at all" she frowned. She ignored the warm feeling that Chuck's body had created lying next to hers, and how nice he smelled. And the feeling that she actually did like being close to him. Because these things weren't true. She was just tired.

"I'm everyone's first choice," he smirked again. "Now, to the plan. Will we be putting it into action today?"

"Yes," said Blair instantly. "I want to get rid of Victoria as soon as possible. Before she can do anything." 

Both their phones beeped and Blair felt a growing read as she opened her phone. "Too late," Chuck said.

**Hello Upper East Siders, it's a beautiful day, and how better to start the day than with a **_**juicy**_** piece of Gossip?**

**Remember B and V? The BFF'S? And B and D? The most vomit inducing couple on the UES?**

**Well, turns out that while B beat V to the throne, **_**V **_**beat **_**B**_** to something else... **

**Looks like V and D had a little fun of their own at B's celebration party... and B caught them.**

**Well, well, B. How come you never told me? You know I love secrets.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Blair and Chuck stared at the blast and Blair felt tears well up in her eyes, both with humiliation and sadness. Everyone would know, now. And they would all think her stupid. And worse, Chuck was watching her.

The blast made her re-live the horrible moment, when she walked in and saw Victoria on top of David.

She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned to Chuck, her emotion vanishing. He was looking at her with concern(?) on his face.

"Blair," he began.

"Don't" she snapped. "Don't say a word. Don't even pretend that you're not disappointed Victoria got it out before you. Let's just get on with the plan. Then I'll never have to speak to you again."

**A/N Well, I liked it. Did you guys? Reviews, please.**

**Also, the take-down isn't original; I borrowed it from the show. So if it seems familiar in the next chapter, that's why. **

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	8. Therapist?

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Victoria smirked to herself as she saw the Gossip Girl blast. She was finally repaying Blair for the torture and pain that she had been caused by the brunette. Victoria wanted Blair snivelling and crying, she wanted her to know what it felt like to want something with all your heart and then have it snatched away from you.

Victoria's glacial eyes narrowed as her phone rang and the caller I.D was not one she had expected. "Hello?" She picked up the phone, keeping her voice neutral.

"Vicky," his familiar voice rang in her ear, using her old nickname.

"David..." she was, for once, lost for words.

"I heard you were back in town. I want to see you," his voice was warm, and she was surprised. He should have hated her for what she had done to Blair.

"Sure," she found herself saying in happiness. It had been a long time since she had had a friend, and she wasn't going to turn David down.

"In the park, by the duck pond?" there was something n his voice. She wondered what it was.

XXXXXX

There he was, dressed in a green sweater with his dark hair brushed back carelessly. "David!" She smiled and quickened her step. He turned and smiled at her, opening his arms to her.

"Vicky! I've missed you," he smiled deeply at her.

"Me too," she exclaimed, realising it was true.

"I heard what you did to Blair," he said to her, and she stiffened.

"That wasn't me..." she said angrily. "Why would you say that to me!"

"Because, it's true," came a voice from behind them. Victoria whirled to see Chuck Bass standing behind her, with his arm in Blair Waldorf's.

She felt a rush of hatred as she saw them. Blair, the girl who had taken everything from her, who deserved to be crushed, and hurt. And Chuck Bass, clearly he was a little weakling who didn't really want to take Blair down, or hurt her. The sight of them together made her very angry.

"What are you doing here? On a lovers stroll?" she hissed spitefully.

Blair and Chuck's expression's turned disgusted, and Blair spoke up.

"Actually, we're here to talk to you, _Vicky,_" She said, narrowing her eyes, and Victoria glanced at David. He too was looking at her coldly, all traces of warmth gone.

"I called David as a personal favour," She continued. "He was only too happy to come and help us get rid of you," she said coldly. "New York isn't your home, Vicky, and it hasn't been since I took the Alexandra's crown. You have no friends here, and nobody wants you."

XXXXXX

Blair spoke the words with finality, but Victoria only glared her angrily. "Oh, and you do, Queen B? She sneered. "Who, Chuck Bass? Who's only using you to get rid of me? _David_? Who cheated on you with me? I'm fairly sure all your allies would rather be with me," she snapped.

"Why do you hate me so much, Victoria?" Blair asked finally. It was something she had always wanted to know. Sure she had taken the position of Queen, and Victoria had lost, but the rage that she directed at Blair for that one incident had been overwhelming.

"Because you took what was mine. And I will get you, Blair. I will make sure that you suffer. You will regret crossing me. And _nothing_ you can do will make me leave Manhattan before I crush you." She smiled triumphantly.

Chuck's expression was amused, and he was smirking. Blair glanced at him. "Shall we?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We realised that we weren't going to find anything to make you leave," he started, "so we found some other people..."

Blair, Chuck and David turned, and emerging from the trees were three people. Two women and a man.

Victoria's expression grew fearful as she looked at them, and she almost flinched. "Victoria!" snapped one of the women. "How dare you come back to Manhattan and try and do this to Blair," she reprimanded. "This girl was nothing but a good friend to you, and you, as usual, went and disappointed us."

"You called my parents?" Victoria hissed at Blair and Chuck. "What weakling you are. Clearly you couldn't handle me, so you went and told tales to mummy and daddy."

"Victoria, we're been looking for you for half a year," the man said angrily. "How dare you run away from your therapist?"

Blair's smile turned slightly gleeful, she hadn't known that Victoria was seeing a therapist. This would be perfect for Gossip Girl. "Seeing a therapist, Mr Sharp?" She questioned innocently.

"Victoria has been undergoing psychopathic evaluation," he muttered, as if the fact were embarrassing. "We suspect she has bipolar."

"Oh no," Blair smirked at Chuck, who smirked back.

Victoria's expression grew wildly angry.

"I will get you," she snarled at Blair.

"And your little dog too," she muttered under her breath. David, who had overheard her, smiled slightly.

"We're taking Victoria back to Chicago now, where she'll stay somewhere for a while..." Victoria's mother shot a simpering smile at Blair, before she grabbed her daughters arm tightly and began to pull her away.

"I'm so sorry that I'm affecting your reputation, Mr Mayor," Victoria screeched at her father as they walked away. Several people in the park looked up at the spectacle.

Blair felt a momentary flash of sadness for her ex best friend. Victoria's father was the Mayor of Chicago, and any family problems that sprung up, he quickly pushed to the side to keep his reputation intact.

Blair waved to Victoria as she was dragged away, before turning back to Chuck and David. "Well boys," she smiled triumphantly, "I think we're done here. Now you and I," she turned back to Chuck, "Can go back to hating each other." He shot her a smirk and his soulless eyes lit up for a few seconds.

"I'll see you at school, Waldorf," he drawled before walking towards the exit of the park. Blair watched him go with a slight smile on her face, before turning back to her ex boyfriend.

"Thank you for helping me, David," she smiled.

"Anything for you Blair," he returned. "So... you look good," he said shyly.

"So do you. I'd almost forgotten how handsome you are," she said teasingly.

"I don't suppose you wanted to catch up?" he suggested. "We could have dinner maybe... at the Gramercy?"

"I'm sorry, David, but I don't really have time to be... having dinner with my ex boyfriend." She said firmly, surprised at herself. She could hardly believe she was turning down David's offer. She had loved David for most of her life, and when they had broken up she would have given anything to get back together with him. But now... "I need to be my own person before I can be with anyone again. This year's important to me. I need to get Queen, and my preparation for Yale has to start."

"I understand," he said shrugging slightly in disappointment.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, before turning on her heel and walking away.

XXXXXX

**You thought D and V were juicy? Well then, I have even bigger gossip for you.**

**Victoria Sharp – Mental Patient. It turns out; V has been seeing a therapist. We always thought B was the crazy bitch. But looks like V has serious issues. Lucky for us, she's gone, so you can all rest easy. **

**As for me, I'm hoping there's more secrets to come out... you'll know when I do.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl.**

Serena and Blair giggled together as they read the post, sitting on Serena's bed before school the next morning. "I'm so glad she's gone," Blair sighed. "Now I can focus on taking Chuck down."

"Well, I was worried that she was back to take you back as a BFF," Serena frowned. "I didn't want to lose my spot!"

Blair couldn't help smiling as she realised that Serena, in the short time that she had known her, had become her closest friend. "Don't be silly, S. Nobody could take your spot."

"Isn't this touching?" Drawled a voice from the doorway. Both girls' looked up to see Chuck, dressed in a navy blazer.

"Chuck," Serena scowled. "Go away."

"I need to talk to Blair," he said lazily, leaning against the door post.

"Fine," Serena threw her hands up in the air. "I'll be downstairs when you're done, B."

"What do you want, Bass?" Blair snapped. She had let her guard down around Chuck, and she wasn't happy about it. She had to focus on defeating him, and not holding back. She knew that she was dangerously close to liking him, or wanting him as a friend. But, she reminded herself, she liked herself more than she liked anybody else, and she was not going to let her slightly liking for Chuck stand in her way of being Queen.

"Just making sure that we're back to normal, Waldorf." He eyed her plaid skirt, which had ridden up above her knees. Unconsciously, she pulled it down.

"Normal?" she said sweetly. "You mean where we have mutual loathing and I am extremely close to removing you from your throne?"

His smirk narrowed and his eyes grew cold. "No. I mean where I am King and we have nothing to do with each other."

She stared at him; he seemed distant now, almost as if he wasn't even there. "Well, I certainly agree with the having nothing to do with each other bit," she replied. "I don't wish to ever talk to you again, until I give your takedown speech. This working together was a onetime thing, and I still hate you as much as ever." She kept her expression neutral and cold and he nodded curtly at her.

"Agreed." His voice held no amusement, or any trace of a smirk. It was simply flat.

She rose and stepped towards him, ready to head out the door. Her hand brushed his as she passed him, and she felt warm tingles go up her arm. She instinctively glanced up at him to see his eyes flash, and his expression almost become angry.

"Goodbye Blair," he said with an awful finality.

Now ignoring the heat of his touch, she responded coolly, "Goodbye, Bass."

**A/N OK, so I stole the takedown from the Georgina takedown at the end of Season 1, but I figured since Vicky is so much like Georgie, why not have a similar takedown.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	9. Respect

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

A/N So, this story won the poll, which I have to admit, kind of makes me happy because it's probably my favourite story. And I'm sorry for not updating in AGES. I'm going through a kind of Dramione Obsession, but now, thanks to a certain message I received asking me about this story, I got myself into action and wrote this chapter.

Here we go!

Blair opened her eyes to the feel of relief. Today was the second day she didn't have to worry about Victoria, that threat was gone. She checked her phone for the morning headlines, and found herself irritated to see she had a message from none other than David.

'Hey B," it read. "I know you said you were busy, but I was hoping you might be free for coffee after school? Let me know ."

She sighed in frustration. She was completely over David, why was he not realising that! They hadn't spoken to each other in over 6 months, and now he thought they were going to go back to being friends? Not going to happen.

She deleted the text, and moved onto the next one.

**Morning, Upper East Siders**

**I wonder what today will bring. **

**Will B and C be on speaking terms? Or was their alliance more of a one night stand?**

**I bet I'm not the only one wondering.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl.**

She curled her lip. 'One night stand'. Of course Gossip Girl would turn an alliance into a sexual act. Then again, it was Chuck Bass, so the reference was probably warranted.

She sat up in bed and called Serena, chatting to her about David as she went through her wardrobe, choosing her outfit for the day.

"I know!" she said, inspired. "I'll meet him, but i'll bring you. No guy would look at me with you around!"

Serena snorted on the other end of the phone. "Clearly, they would. Look at Chuck. Anyway, I have to go; Mum wants us to have a family breakfast, or something."

"Wait! What did you mean about Chuck?" Blair asked quickly, but Serena was gone.

She eventually picked out a blue pleated skirt, short sleeved white blouse, and a yellow ruffled blazer.

Blair's thoughts flickered to Chuck as she contemplated Serena's words and the Gossip Girl post. It was really quite unfair that Chuck had to be who he was, she thought. If he hadn't been King, then they could have been friends... But, she knew, she wouldn't have given him a seconds thought if he hadn't been King. And did she really want to defeat someone who was weak? Because that was something he definitely wasn't.

No, she wouldn't have her situation any other way.

She left for school, and met her minions on the pavement a few blocks from Constance, where they collected their coffees.

"Girls," she began her pep talk. "Now is the time to start thinking about takedown. And that means Chuck Bass."

The girls glanced at each other. "Blair," said Kati uncertainly. "We can't takedown Chuck. He's Chuck. You have no idea how much he has on everyone."

Blair glared at her and she took a step back. "Well, I'm sure there's at least one person who has something on Chuck. And we all know who that someone is."

"Gossip Girl," whispered Iz.

"Right," Blair gave her a cut nod as they walked. "But," she raised a finger. "Gossip Girl is a last resort. Kati, I want a list of all the girls Chuck has ever slept with. In fact, you and Iz can both work on that. Penelope, you can research anyone that Chuck has had dealing with, outside of sex, or drugs. Got it?" she challenged the girls.

They all nodded, Kati and Is looking excessively stressed.

They arrived at Constance and Blair walked over to Serena, who was talking to Nate. She was almost surprised to see the wistful smile on her friends face, and the bashful one on Nate's.

"Hey, S, Nate," she greeted.

"Blair, hey," Nate smiled and shyly bent over and kissed her cheek.

"B, you look fabulous," Serena approved.

"As do you, S," Blair smiled.

"Can I please talk to you?" She asked, and Serena nodded.

"Bye, Nate," they said simultaneously.

"What's up B?" asked Serena as they headed towards the other side of the courtyard.

"You and Nate...?" Blair asked curiously.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Serena flashed a quick smile. "He's all yours!"

"Serena," Blair snapped. "I am not blind, or stupid. Something is happening between you!"

"We went out for a while, and then I..." she sighed. "I cheated on him, and we broke up. But I've never gotten over him."

"This is brilliant!" exclaimed Blair. "I need information on Chuck, and you can get everything out of Nate."

"No," Serena protested. "I can't use Nate like that..."

"Serena, it's either you do it, or I do it, and frankly, I have no desire to kiss him. So..." Blair trailed of suggestively.

"Ugh, fine," Serena grumbled.

"Thank you, S!" She said profusely.

"Yeah, yeah," Serena grinned.

"So," Blair started on another topic that had been bothering her. "What did you mean on the phone this morning, about Chuck?"

"What did I say?" Serena asked, confused.

Blair imagined her as a brainless monkey. Then felt bad.

"You said, clearly guys would look at me, look at Chuck, or something," she struggled to not go red.

"Ohh," Serena giggled. "I just meant that Chuck hasn't spent so much time thinking about a girl ever," she winked. "Then again, you are a lot like him... with the exception of the debauchery."

"He thinks about me?"

"Only at night, darling," came a husky, drawling, voice.

She and Serena spun around to see Chuck observing them, a raunchy smile stretching its way across his strong jaw.

"You are foul," she snapped. "And clearly unsophisticated, didn't your mother ever teach you eavesdropping is wrong?"

His expression tightened for a second, before slipping back into the emotionless mask. "I always thought that when girls were talking, it was most... useful... to listen."

Her lip curled as he added, "Especially when their talking about you..."

"More likely you came along because you couldn't stand it if S spilled any of your secrets. Aren't you unlucky I have her on my side?" she taunted.

"Serena would never tell anyone anything, mostly because she's usually to drunk to hear anything," he smirked when Serena blushed.

"Oh look, is that Nate? I think he wants to talk to you, Serena, why don't you go over and meet him..." Blair said, smirking, and Serena gave her a grin and walked over to her ex-boyfriend. "You're losing everyone, Chuck, you might as well give in," she added coldly, when Serena was talking to Nate.

He took a step closer to her, "or you could give in to me," he whispered to her, and to her horror, she felt goosebumps rise up on her arms.

She turned hastily away, saying, "You wish," before hurrying away.

XXXXXX

Blair hurried away from him, and he felt a twinge of satisfaction. He could charm any woman, and it seemed she was no exception. In that way at least. In every other, she was so wildly different that he sometimes didn't know what she'd do next.

He didn't like to admit it, but their alliance had felt right. Like they should have been on the same side, instead of fighting over the crown. Working with her towards the destruction of someone else had given him a kick, but it looked to him like she'd enjoyed working with her ex-boyfriend more.

_David._ He said the name sneeringly in his head. He didn't understand how Blair could be with someone like him. He was much too nice, simple, and uncomplicated. Boring, in Chuck's terms. And, he was beginning to see exactly how much Blair was like him, so surely she would have thought so too?

He'd pretended to leave before, but of course he'd waited to see what they said to each other. He'd listened to the tone of the other man's voice as he hopefully asked Blair out for coffee, and the slightly irritated tone of Blair's as she declined. It had made him extremely amused.

He watched Blair across the other side of the courtyard, laughing at something Serena had said, and wondered why she had yet to get a boyfriend. She was gorgeous, and funny, witty and her dress sense couldn't be beaten. Maybe her standards were too high.

He could sympathise with that. Not that he'd ever wanted a girlfriend. One night stands were fine for him.

Speaking of one night stands, the Gossip Girl blast from the morning had amused him to no end. Typical for Gossip Girl to make anything to do with him into a sexual metaphor. No, that alliance was over, and Blair was undoubtedly regrouping for her next assault. She had the minions, and Serena, but he was Chuck Bass. He knew everything about everybody, and his information was second only to Gossip Girl's.

He needed something to make Blair give it up. Either a secret he could hold over her, other than her bulimia, or something that would force her to stop.

But what frightened Blair? Nothing, was his first thought. Even the expression on her face when Victoria had stepped out of his car had been unflinching.

Then he recalled the way she had hastily stepped back from him when he had gotten too close, and her retort had been lacking in anything worthy. Was she scared of him? Or was she scared of him... being so close?

He almost laughed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It was so _cliché_ for him, and he would have never thought it would work on someone like Blair Waldorf.

But he was going to do it. He was going to seduce her.

Then she'd either turn into a simpering ninny and fall in love with him like every other girl, which he strongly doubted, or he could hold 'them' over her head and force her to stop her bid for the throne.

Of course, he would try and find out her secrets in the meantime. Sex wasn't the most brilliant way to get someone to give you what you wanted, and it was rather unintelligent. He'd much prefer something more sophisticated and worthy of Chuck Bass, since sex was supposed to be for please, and not a weapon against his enemy. But until he did find something else, it would do.

That's if she even gave in to him. He didn't doubt his allure, but she hadn't even given it up to her boyfriend.

Then he recalled the way she'd stepped up to him and said breathily, 'I dare you Chuck,' and the way it had made him almost uncomfortably hot, and he knew that she was no stranger to seduction, even if she hadn't had sex.

He set his mind on the goal, ignoring the ever so slight twinge in his stomach that signified guilt. Blair deserved to be treated well, not used for sex and thrown to the side like every other girl. But he had to do it. For the sake of the crown.

He realised slowly that he had come respect her. And he didn't particularly like using subterfuge to destroy people who he respected, considering they were so rare.

He put this thought of his head by lighting a smoke and closing his eyes.

A/N This chapter was extremely crap, and for that, I am sorry. It was sort of just a filler chapter to get myself back into the rhythm of writing Chuck and Blair, as I haven't done it for a while obviously, and I'm still in Harry Potter mode. I promise you guys that i'll do better next chap.

XOXO

Lissa


	10. Success, and unexpected words

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

The Kiss-On-The-Lips party. It was the biggest event before cotillion, and after the start of the year party, which, Blair remembered, had been particularly terrible this year because it had been thrown by a sophomore. Kiss-On-The-Lips was here. The coming Saturday, Blair was hosting it, and she was feeling a sense of nervous excitement, mixed with anticipation. It would be her first Constance event, her first test of strength as almost-Queen, and it would make or break her.

She had, of course, not doubts at all about the success of her party, but she was naturally a perfectionist, and she worried over every little detail. Were the caterers booked? Was her dress picked out? Had she ordered the hair and nails specialist for the right time?

To put it out of her mind, Blair and Serena were having a pre-party gathering with only their closest friends, after school on the Thursday before the party, which happened to be today.

Blair had booked them all facials, and they then they were going to go out to Monkey Bar, where the other girls were undoubtedly going to let loose and drink their worries away, not that theirs were anywhere near as important as hers. She would drink a few martinis, but not enough to get blind drunk. Drunk was vulnerable, in Blair's opinion, and countless girls had spilled secrets to her when intoxicated, enough to prove her theory correct.

So on that Thursday, Blair and Serena walked to school together, and chatted excitedly about what they were wearing that night, and on Saturday. "Serena, do you ever wear long dresses?" Blair asked, half amused, half serious, after hearing the blonde's description of that night's dress.

Serena grinned. "Sure I do. For example, at Cotillion I'm going to wear a long dress."

"Because _that _counts," Blair rolled her eyes.

Serena laughed, as they arrived at Constance, and spotted a younger boy holding hands shyly with a boy who Blair knew as Duncan King, a junior. She was about to make a comment, when Serena smiled happily at the two boys. "I'm so glad Eric's found a boyfriend," she said.

"Eric?" Blair asked, looking at the boys.

"Oh, right. Eric, my little brother. The blonde one." Serena gave the boy in question a huge smile as he glanced over at them. He gave a half smile back.

Serena and Blair walked over to the two boys, and Serena said happily, "E! I want you to meet Blair!"

Blair smiled at the boy, as he said, "So you're Blair. It's nice to finally meet you. Serena talks about you so much."

"It's really nice to meet you too," Blair said warmly. "I love your scarf."

They chatted with Eric and Duncan for a few more minutes, before Serena dragged Blair off to talk with the minions. "You never told me you had a brother, Serena," Blair chided, "Especially not one that was gay. He seems really nice."

"I have talked to him a lot about you," Serena gave a laugh. "Oh, I have to go," she said suddenly. "Nate's over there."

"Go get him," Blair ushered with a laugh, and Serena gave her a wink.

As Serena hurried over to Nathaniel, Blair approached Kati and Iz, who were standing in the corner with what looked like a folder of paper. "Girls," she said crisply, "Status report."

Kati looked extremely stressed, "Well, we've got all the girls he's slept with in New York, so far, now we're moving on to the rest of... America," she said faintly.

"Good work," she nodded. "Iz, where are the invitations to Kiss-On-The-Lips? Did Hazel make them?"

"Yes," Iz produced a basket from behind her. "Here you go, Blair."

"I don't want them," Blair snapped. "Do you expect me to hand them out like a common servant! Find a freshman to do it, or better yet, do it yourself!"

Iz mumbled a 'sorry' and hurried off, carrying the basket.

"I hope there's an invitation for me in there," said a voice in Blair's ear. By the shivers that went down her spine, she knew it was Chuck.

"There is, actually," she said waspishly, "not because I wanted to invite you, but because if I didn't, I suspect you'd get in anyway, and I don't want my security compromised."

"Smart of you, Waldorf," he said silkily. "Besides, you want your party to be a success, and if I'm not there, it's not a success. And you know it," he gave her a triumphant smirk, which left her seething. Because, yes, she did know it.

"As long as you stay away from me, Bass, I don't care if you come or not," she snapped. Kati, who was still standing in the corner, was watching with an open mouth.

"Sure, Princess," he breathed in her ear, before vanishing like a ghost.

She puffed out a breath, bottling up her irritation.

XXXXXX

"Iz," Blair greeted, raising her martini glass as the girl entered Blair's penthouse. "Nice of you to join us." Her tone had an underlying message: _you're late._

Iz trembled, "I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't finish delivering the invitations until now."

"There was no one in Australia invited, Iz, why did it take you so long?" Blair said irritably.

"I couldn't find Nate Archibald," Iz said, looking tired. "He was in Chuck Bass' suite when I finally found him."

"Did you speak to Chuck?" Blair asked, instantly alert.

Iz shook her head. "Only Arthur, and then Nate."

"Very well. Have a martini."

Blair, Serena, three of the minions, and now Iz were reclining on sofa's, having just had facials, and were drinking martinis.

Iz reclined, and her beauty therapist started work on her face immediately.

Blair closed her eyes, relaxing, as the masseuse worked out the tensions of her muscles, and listened to the girls chattering away mindlessly, none of them weighted down with the task of taking down Chuck Bass.

It was an hour or so later, when the girls decided to dress for their outing. Dresses were chosen, makeup was applied, hair was curled, straightened and styled, and shoes were slipped on. It was another hour or so when they were ready.

Serena, to Blair's amusement, was wearing a short dress made of what looked like blue fish scales, that had a low V-neck. Kati was wearing a light pink wrap dress, with silver heels, while Iz wore a silver wrap dress, with pink heels. Penelope emphasised her dark colouring with a red asymmetrical dress, and Hazel was wearing a frothy black creation.

Blair, of course, was the crème de la crème of the group, wearing a purple dress with string of pearls around her neck.

The crowd at Monkey Bar was wild, and the girls, especially Serena, let loose immediately, downing glass after glass of alcohol, their dancing growing more and more crazy. Blair sat at the bar, observing her friends with a small smile, not joining in, not wanting to forget her main objective. She needed to remain focussed.

That night, after the girls had gone home and Blair lay in her bed, unable to sleep despite the martinis and her now relaxed muscles, she thought wearily to herself that sometimes it might be better to be just like Serena, carefree, and unburdened with the need to be on top.

XXXXXX

Saturday arrived, with all that it entitled. Blair was a mess for the entire day. A neat, well groomed mess, but a mess all the same. She called caterers, party planners, decorators, the function hall, limousines, and occasionally Serena, who helped her to de-stress.

The day wore on, and Blair eventually stopped phoning people, and started waiting for her manicure and pedicurist, makeup artist, and hair-dresser. Dorota picked her Chanel dress up, as well as her Manolo's.

The beauty people arrived, and one by one, and Blair assumed the image of perfection she would need to be that night. Her hair went up, into a half up-do, her makeup was flawless, and her nails were buffed, polished and cut in an exceptional shape.

Finally, her dress and shoes went on, and she stood in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection.

Her mother entered the room and appraised her silently. Blair's gut clenched uncomfortably, and she willed herself not to care what her mother said to her.

But, to her surprise, her mother stepped forwards and touched her shoulder gently, saying, "You look lovely, Blair." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, and left the room as silently as she had come.

Feeling a state of shock, Blair almost didn't pick up her phone when it rang. "S," her voice was surprised. "What is it?"

"Nothing," her bubbly friend replied, "I'm just so excited, and I wanted to call you, because I imagined you probably were more stressed than excited!"

Blair let out a shaky laugh, Serena was right. A sudden idea came into her mind. What if Chuck had done something to sabotage the party? "Serena, I have to go," she said suddenly. I'll see you at around 8, when the limo picks you up."

She hung up without waiting for a response, and her fingers were quickly rushing through her contacts. Finding Chuck's number, she pressed it, closing her eyes tightly, praying he hadn't done anything.

"Waldorf? I would have thought you'd be trying to make yourself look as au natural as you can when coated with a million layers of makeup. Why are you calling?"

His greeting was a joke. Some of the girls at their school wore too much makeup, and everyone knew it. But she was too anxious to even reply. "I need you to be honest with me. Did you sabotage the Kiss-On-The-Lips?"

There was silence. Then, "No."

She waited for him to continue, but he said nothing. "Are you lying to me?" she snapped.

"No, I am being completely honest," he replied.

"Why wouldn't you sabotage my party? It's the perfect opportunity to destroy my reputation."

"I didn't, and that's all you need to worry about." There was something wrong with his voice. It was stiff, unfeeling, and curt. The same way it had been when he'd said 'Goodbye Blair' after the Victoria takedown.

"Are we done?" he demanded.

"Yes," she said, fears gone. Chuck wouldn't lie. She knew that. "I'll see you at 8."

He hung up.

She slipped her phone into her clutch, and walked back over to the mirror, her thoughts no longer circulating around the party, but around Chuck, and the reason why he hadn't sabotaged her party.

At least, she thought wryly, he'd taken her mind off the stress of the party.

Eight O'clock arrived, and the sleek stretch limousine pulled up. Blair took the elevator down to the bottom of her building, and stepped out into the night.

Arthur, the chauffeur, pulled open the door for her and she slid in, meeting the eyes of Chuck immediately.

They had agreed to ride together, simply because Constance Royalty always did. In the past, she'd heard, it had always been Chuck, Serena, Nate, and sometimes Kati and Iz, if they were lucky. Penelope and Hazel, lesser members of the group, had never been invited. Chuck had extended the invitation to Blair to join, and simply because she didn't want to risk her reputation, she had accepted.

She had not, however, expected to be alone with him in the limousine. "Where is Serena?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"She went over to Nathaniel's," he drawled, handing her a glass of champagne. "We're picking her up from there."

"Oh." The silence was, strangely, not awkward. For once, Blair was glad that Chuck was Chuck. He seemed to not have the need to always be talking, always be filling the conversation with mindless chatter, and he seemed to appreciate the value of silence.

Eventually, she said, "Thank you for the ride, Bass."

"Oh, I'll give you a ride anytime, Princess," he said sleazily.

"You are filthy," she snapped. "I was merely offering my gratitude at you driving me to the party, but I see that my thanks are wasted on you."

He merely looked at her, corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. "And I know why you call me that," she said, as he didn't seem to want to reply.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow unconcernedly.

"Princess," she sneered the word. "It's demeaning, and don't think I didn't pick up on the usage. But don't worry, I choose to see it as you just admitting that I will one day be Queen."

He raised his champagne glass to her.

Thankfully, they arrived at Nate's next, and Serena and Nate hopped in quickly, Serena looking gorgeous, and Nate looking dashing.

Of course, with the two less serious people in the limo, there was no more silence, or serious talk. The radio was turned on, and champagne was drunk.

Soon enough, Kati and Iz joined them, and the limousine was filled with happy laughter, champagne induced giggles mostly, talking, and music.

Blair found herself forgetting her stress, and letting herself enjoy the moments. She realised, if they were not all on competing sides of a war, then the people in this car would be the type of friendship group she would value.

Then they arrived, and stepping out of the car, helped by Nate, Blair was surrounded by flashing lights, crowds of people, and red carpets. Serena exchanged an excited look with her, as they posed for the cameras, before strutting inside. This was her world, Blair saw, and there was no way her party could fail.

Sure enough, inside coloured lights flashed, and bodies danced, there was the sense of intoxication of the kind not alcoholic in the air, and there was laughter, noise, and music. Waiters passed around champagne, and on the many levels, hundreds of people danced, kissed and generally behaved as their kind did.

The excitement in the air was palpable, and Serena was obviously feeling it too, for she grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it, ignoring the traditional rule regarding the drink. With a giggle of happiness, she dragged Blair onto the dance floor, and for a few sweet minutes, Blair allowed herself to be carried away by the music, dancing and having the time of her life with Serena.

Eventually though, she came back down to earth, and leaving her friend dancing, she remembered her duties as a hostess, and began to make the rounds.

Nobody seemed to particularly need help, so Blair was about to make her way back to Serena, when she was pulled into a dark corner, and found her body flush with Chuck Bass'.

"Princess," he drawled, and if it were anyone else she would have suspected intoxication. But since it was Chuck, and she knew for a fact that he held his liquor extremely well, in addition to the fact that even if he was drunk, he could probably hide it, she doubted this was the case.

Of course, her brain processed this in a second, and then went slightly fuzzy as the warm feeling of Chuck's body overtook her senses. She looked up, into his face, and found his lips curved in a wicked smile.

"What do you want, Bass?" she protested, trying to push him away.

"You," he breathed into her ear, smelling strongly of scotch, mixed with smoke.

"Well," she pulled her arm away from where he had grabbed it, "you cannot have me."

"Not even a kiss?" he said huskily. "Come on, Princess, It won't harm you. I dare you," he whispered, and she knew he was mimicking her own words when she had said them to him.

"Why would I want to kiss you?" she said coldly, struggling to maintain her air of carelessness. Chuck's body warmth, and voice, and eyes, and lips were all getting to her, and she was feeling bold.

"Because secretly fraternising with the enemy is sexy," he murmured, his mouth almost on hers.

She said nothing, her brain going blank after briefly registering that this was probably a trick.

"Stop me if you want," he murmured, before his lips were on hers, and her mind was alive with heat.

He pushed roughly against her lips with his, and she melted into the kiss, returning it with as much force as he had used. His hands slid down her back, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together at every point. She could feel his heat, and his lips were forcing hers apart, before he was tilting her head to the side, and deepening the kiss. She responded almost too eagerly, grasping his hair hard and sighing into his mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud noise behind them, and Blair jolted away from Chuck, completely horrified with what she had just done.

She turned to see what had made the noise, and was almost relieved to see it was just that someone had dropped their champagne glass.

She reluctantly turned to face Chuck again, and was surprised at his expression. It was staggered, as if he had received some very shocking news. As soon as she saw it though, it was gone, and his customary smirk was back in place. Only his eyes, glittering dangerously, revealed that something was different.

She knew that no one had seen them, they were in a shadowy corner, and everyone around them was too busy dancing, and drinking to have noticed.

She realised she was still indecently close to Chuck, and she went to take a step back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in close. "I didn't sabotage your party, because," he paused, "I wanted you to do well." She was silent, her mind reeling from too much shock, and he took the opportunity to lean in again and whisper into her ear, "I won't tell if you won't."

He let go of her, and she almost stumbled back, an uncharacteristically ungraceful move for her. He nodded to her, and walked away, making his way amongst the dancers, leaving her in a state of complete and total shock.

A/N – A note on this chapter. Season 1, episode 1, where they're in the limo on the way to kiss on the lips, I have tried to replicate here. The song _it's Hard to live in the city _by Albert Hammond Junior should be playing. I don't know why, but this is one of my all time favourite scenes, and I consider it important. Also, I got like, 7 reviews for the last chapter. I mean, I realise 7 is acceptable, but come on, do you people all hate me now? I hope it was just the crappiness of the chapter that caused me to get so little reviews. I really put all my heart and effort into this one, and it has really got me back into the Chuck and Blair spirit, which I was not yet in in the last chapter, so pretty please review, especially if you're _Guardian Izz_, because I love your reviews, because they're so critical.

That A/N was ridiculously long. Sorry.

But REVIEW.

XOXO

Lissa.


	11. Disbelief

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Blair touched her lips, bewildered. Her heart was beating faster, and she felt shaky. What had just happened? Something she never expected, that was for sure. Sure, Chuck was attractive, well, gorgeous, but he was _Chuck_. He was her competition. Her _enemy_. She was fraternising, as he had so rightly put it! She was choosing the ignore the other part of that sentence, the bit that said fraternising was... well, sexy.

She made her way back down to her friends, who were wildly dancing, and knocking back champagne. Serena was dancing with Nate, if you could call it dancing, and making out.

She realised that she had most probably just fallen into a huge trap. But... he'd said 'I won't tell if you don't.' Which meant... it wasn't a trap? She had never been more confused.

Of course, if it had been a trap, it was a brilliant one. Kiss her and confuse her so thoroughly that she no longer understood her own feelings, and would therefore be no real threat to is crown. But, the look on his face that she'd seen momentarily, the staggered, shocked look, had not been the expression for someone who had set a trap and had their prey walk right into it. It had been the look of someone who was so completely shocked, that they'd just experienced something they'd never expected.

She realised that she'd probably had the same sort of expression on her face as he had, she was just as shocked.

But, disregarding he kiss, if that was even possible, Blair thought the other part of what he had said was just as, if not more, confusing. A kiss was a kiss, but a statement such as the one he had made... that was revealing and something that one should never say to ones enemy, was completely different. He hadn't wanted to sabotage her party? He'd _wanted _her to do well?

What had happened to Chuck Bass?

She shook her head dazedly, and sat down at the bar, suddenly not enjoying the night at all, and wanting to go home and wrap herself in Audrey movies, where everything was safe.

"Blair!" Serena called, slurring slightly. "Come and dansh!"

"No, thank you, Serena," she said, shaking her head.

"Whats wong Blair?" Serena asked sloppily, suddenly frowning at her friend in concern, adn throwing her arms around her.

"Nothing, S," Blair gave her a bright smile. "I just want another drink. I'll come and dance in a minute."

The next four hours passed devastatingly slowly, Blair wanting to just get away, but having her hosting duties to take care of.

Her party had undoubtedly been an enormous success, but that was the last thing from her mind when she finally climbed into her bed.

XXXXXX

Chuck drained the last inch of scotch from his glass, and looked around for the bottle, only to experience a feeling of severe disappointment as he realised it was empty. He got up, admittedly staggering a little, and made his way over to his bed, swaying ever so slightly.

Lying down, he tried to ignore the tumultuous feeling of his stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol. What had he done? He was furious with himself. Completely disgusted.

Sure, he'd kissed her, which had been all part of the plan, but the plan itself had gone out the window as soon as his lips had touched hers. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before, like something he wanted to experience again and again and again. Her mouth had been like an instant drug to him, he hadn't been able to let go of her.

But if that was bad, what had had happened next had been worse.

He could have still gone ahead with the plan. Could have still held it over her head, blackmailed her. But no, he had to go and say to her that he _wanted_ her party to do well, something he had barely even admitted to himself. Chuck had never been one to blurt things out under the influence of alcohol, and this time was no different. The intoxication that made him spill that potentially campaign-destroying statement had been from any entirely different source.

And then the final, finishing touch. He'd said that he wouldn't tell if she didn't. Completely going against the plan. But he wanted to kiss her again, so badly, and he knew that if he blackmailed her, then that would never happen.

He'd left the party straight away, not staying to see how it turned out, but he knew it was going to be a success, and he couldn't help but feeling a little happy for Blair.

Eventually, Chuck dosed off under the influence of his many scotches.

Waking the next morning, he had a splitting headache. He spent the whole of Sunday sitting n his bedroom, drinking.

Going to school Monday, he felt almost... nervous. And Chuck Bass was _never_ nervous. His limousine crawling through the Manhattan streets, Chuck spotted two girls walking to school. One was blonde, and tall, the other shorter, and brunette.

His heart nearly stopped. Blair and Serena.

Then he noticed their clothes weren't the Constance colours, that the brunette was too large to be Blair and the blonde's hair was streaked with brown. He relaxed as the car drove past them. He'd taken a couple of tablets that morning to soothe himself, and he began to feel them kicking in, assuring his nerves, and bringing him into his usual half-daze.

Arriving at school, he saw her immediately, long curls waving down her back, standing out the front, talking to-who was that? He suddenly recognized the mop of hair. It was her ex - David.

His initial reaction was one of irritation at her, followed by more irritation, this time at himself. Since when did he care who or what Blair did? Then he realised that Blair felt no more romantically inclined towards David than he did. So why was she talking to him?

He got out of his limousine, and paced slowly towards the front of the school. Her eyes flickered in his direction without meeting his, and she continued her conversation with David. As he passed them, he heard her say "...but you have to meet my friend Serena, you'd _love_ her." This proved his original thought that Blair wasn't with David because she wanted to be. If she was trying ti palm him off onto Serena – the girl who was hated by many for catching the eye of their boyfriends – then there was no way she felt romantically inclined towards him. So what were they doing together?

He needed to get Blair out of his head. He was sick and tired of thinking about her, it's all he'd been doing lately, and he needed to stop. And the best way to stop thinking about a girl? Get with another girl. He spotted a sophomore he'd been eyeing before the incident at the kiss-on-the-lips and went over to her. Her friends giggled and she blushed, as if she didn't know exactly what he wanted.

"Excuse me," he said in his most seductive tone, "I need some help finding my way to the AV room."

"I can help you," she smiled suggestively and unhitched herself from the wall, before making her way towards the building, hips swaying. He watched her for a second, before smirking and following her.

XXXXXX

Blair stifled a sigh of relief as David finally left. She'd passed him on her way to school, and he'd insisted on walking with her to 'catch up' as he put it. She'd never known him to be so determined. Then when Chuck had arrived at school, her heart had sped up and she'd almost visibly started sweating. Thank god he appeared to take no notice of her and had walked right past. She'd watched out of the corner of her eye as he walked over to a sophomore, and breathed a sigh of relief. It had just been a kiss, and he'd already forgotten about it. It would never have to happen again.

But a small part of her had felt disappointment. That their kiss had really meant to little to Chuck, when to her, it had been completely unbelievably amazing. Chuck kissed like no man she had ever kissed before. She supposed he definitely had the experience. But clearly, he'd felt none of the spark, and magnetism, that she'd felt. That would be why he'd said 'I won't tell if you won't.' Because he wanted to forget it.

And she was glad. Mostly.

Escaping from David, she made her way over to Serena and Nate, perking up at the sight of the happy looks on their faces. She'd seen on facebook last night that their relationship statuses had both changed to 'In a relationship'. Now, they were holding hands. Blair came up to the couple and Serena threw her arms around the smaller girl, both of them grinning.

"What took you so long?" Serena pouted.

"David," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Ooh," Serena teased.

"And now you two are in a happy relationship, I can't very well introduce him to my gorgeous, and drunk friend, Serena," Blair grumbled.

"Maybe you should give him another chance?" Serena suggested. "But I suppose that would distract you from the takedown of Chuck," she said in a very serious tone.

The takedown of Chuck? "Oh, yes," Blair said distantly. "I have to go and see my Calculus teacher; I'll see you later, S, Nate." She walked away from her two friends, feeling uncertain again.

She walked through the crowd, and while her though were circulating the problem she was currently having, she was still aware of how the crowds parted for her, how people stopped and whispered 'Blair Waldorf', and how everyone studied her outfit. Several people congratulated her on her amazing party, and she felt a sense of supreme satisfaction override her confusion.

She could still do this. Taking down Chuck would be easy. For this adoration, it was totally worth it.

Unfortunately, while she made her way to her locker, having no intention of speaking to her frumpy calculus teacher, she came across the one person she did not want to see.

She braced herself, and reluctantly greeted him. "Bass," her tone was brisk, unfamiliar, a business colleague dealing with another that was not particularly liked.

His eyes smouldered at her, before he said huskily, "Waldorf." The intimacy of his voice sent shudders down her spine.

She turned to walk past him, but he stopped her. "What?" she irritably, trying not to show fear when she met his eyes.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" he whispered harshly.

"No," she snapped. "This could do so much damage to both of us."

"Good," he murmured, and took a step closer to her. She stepped back, her back hitting a locker as he stood almost nose to nose with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, struggling to keep her focus.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head all weekend," he said, his tone almost angry, before he pushed his lips roughly against hers.

A/N Wow. 17 reviews. That is the most I have ever gotten. Thank you all so much! I hope we can get that many this chapter!

XOXO

Lissa


	12. Different connections

So this is my latest story. It's AU, and it's just a trial, so I'd appreciate reviews.

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Blair let out a moan as the taste and feel of Chuck's lips overpowered her senses and her mind went completely blank, feeling only pleasure. She tilted her head back and wound her hands into Chuck's messy hair. She'd dreamed about this the night before, she'd wanted it so badly, and now it was happening. Chuck's tongue pushed its way into her mouth, hot and rough, as if he were almost being forced to kiss her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice nudged her, telling her they were in _public_.

She returned to her senses, and, fighting against the desire to just keep kissing Chuck, she pulled away, making him grunt in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily, stepping sideways away from him.

"Kissing you senseless, Waldorf," he murmured, looking at her lips. "Didn't seem to be a problem."

"Of course it's a problem! You're Chuck, I'm Blair! We _hate_ each other, remember?" she snapped at him, secretly speaking to herself as well.

"So?" he said irritably. "It's not like I'm asking you to give up your claim to the throne so I can kiss you."

"Why are you doing this? The party was unexpected, but you'd been drinking, and I was prepared to forget about it…"

"Why would you want to forget about it?" he stepped nearer to her again, his husky voice in her ear, "best damn kiss I've ever had."

"Because- I-"she spluttered, unable to believe he was taking this view. "I can't believe your saying this. It was a mistake!"

"No, it wasn't," he purred against her neck, placing little kisses along her collarbone.

With some effort, she pulled away, stepping back and arranging a glare on her face. "No, Bass. This was a mistake, and it will never happen again," she waved her finger threateningly at him, "got it?"

He just smirked at her, "whatever you say, Princess. You enjoyed it just as much as I did," he slunk away, the set of his shoulders screaming satisfaction.

Once he was gone, Blair cleaned back against the lockers, breathing heavily. Nobody had ever had that effect on her before. She felt… exhilarated, exhausted, but so, so _alive._

But she wasn't going to go there again. Ever. Chuck Bass was off limits. She set this in her mind, and waked determinedly over to her locker and began gathering her books, purposely thinking about calculus.

XXXXXX

"Blair, are you ok?" Serena hissed into her ear as they walked from calculus to English lit. Blair gave her a smile that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than sincere, and said "Of course, S. Just lost in thought about my next plan to defeat that Bass-hole."

Serena nodded, already distracted by the sight of Nate leaning lazily against the English lit door. Serena ran to him and kissed him profusely. Blair rolled her eyes before giving a small smile in hello to Nate.

Suddenly, Kati and Iz approached Blair, hurrying towards her despite the fact that they weren't in the class. "Blair," Iz said breathlessly, "we've finished."

"Wonderful," Blair beamed at the two, and held out her hands for the stack of folders that the girls were carrying.

"They're arranged in alphabetical order, with a brief description for each girl, or woman," Kati told her, sounding proud.

"Excellent," Blair nodded approvingly. "You two move up a step."

Kati and Iz glanced at each other in excitement, before hurrying back in the direction of their class.

Blair flipped through the files quickly, before making a plan to study them at lunch.

XXXXXX

Nate and Chuck stood outside the courtyard, joints in their hands, smoking heavily. "So, Blair has some sort of file on you," Nate said vaguely.

Chuck, who could handle the drugs better, said sharply, "What kind of file?"

Nate shrugged, "Dunno, man."

Chuck bit back an annoyed retort, before dropping his joint on the ground and stamping on it. "I have to go and find Blair, I'll see you later."

Nate gave an easy grin, before saying, "she's got you whipped…"

Chuck shook his head, before leaving the courtyard.

After searching for Blair in all the usual places she could be found, he was about ready to give up when he saw the library. Chuck had been in there maybe once, in his entire time at St Judes. Blair, however, was a straight A student, and liked to study. He entered the old building, and found her sitting at one of the tables, a pile of fodders next to her. She appeared to be deeply engrossed in the one she was currently reading.

"Waldorf," he whispered, knowing the rules about keeping quiet in the library.

Her head snapped up, and she gave him an annoyed look. "Go away, Bass."

He looked over her shoulder at the file; and saw that the page she was on had a biography of a girl called Marie Winchester. The name sounded vaguely familiar. "What are you doing?" he eyed the other folders.

"Research," was her snappy reply, as she closed the folder, her eyes drifting past him.

Chuck turned to see Headmistress Queller walking towards them, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Miss Waldorf, Mr Bass," She eyed them coolly, her expression surprised.

"Headmistress Queller," Blair said in that simpering tone he despised. He managed a nod.

"Well, Mr Bass, I believe that this is the first time this building has been graced with your presence. Miss Waldorf, you have managed a great feat. Perhaps you would be a good influence on Charles."

Blair, being her prissy self, said "Oh, he was just lost on his way to the bathroom, actually."

Headmistress Queller gave her a challenging stare before saying, "Actually I think Mr Bass here really does need a good influence, and I know you are quite eager for that position on the student council, Miss Waldorf. Tutoring a troubled student would be an excellent way of showing what a model student you are," she arched an eyebrow.

Chuck, not liking where this was heading, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Blair, who was giving the headmistress a wide smile, and saying "Of course, I would love to tutor Charles here. He's clearly in need of help."

Cuck stared at her. Now she wanted to spend time with him? He understood that she wanted to be top of the school and best in everything, but to go that far? He considered it. Hours, alone, with Blair every week. Plenty of time to seduce her and get what he'd been aching for since Saturday night.

"I agree," he said. "Blair here is clearly _exactly_ what I need." He shot Blair a smirk behind the teachers back, and she threw him one of loathing in return.

"Excellent," Headmistress Queller said crisply, "I expect some improvement in Charles' grades, then."

She walked away, heels clicking, leaving Blair and Chuck staring at each other, Chuck smirking and Blair glaring.

"So," he sidled up to her, "My place, tonight? I'll prepare especially," he smirked.

Her expression turned to one of no emotion, and she regarded him neutrally. "_My _place, tonight, 7 O'clock. Bring your Shakespeare with you." 

XXXXXX

Blair hated the thought of tutoring Chuck. It meant time alone with him. Time in which she would possibly give in to her new-found weakness. Chuck himself. She didn't want to find herself flat on her back with Chuck's mouth on hers, but at the same time she _did_, so much, and she hated that. He was already beginning to make her ice-cold composure warm up, and she was not goin to let that happen.

Tonight, they would focus on their Shakespeare essay only, with absolutely no distractions.

Yet she couldn't help adjusting her hair slightly, making sure her skirt was straight and that her lips were exactly the right shade of red.

When the elevator doors opened, and Chuck stepped out, looking… Blair had to admit, extremely gorgeous. His suit was a deep almond colour, and his cravat was cream. His eyes glinted, before travelling up and down her body.

"Stop gawking Bass," was her opening line. "Let's get to work."

She had had Dorota set up a desk in the foyer so that she would not have to show him any more of her house, not that he hadn't already been in her room.

He sat down next to her, his knee brushing hers, and she opened her Shakespeare text, _Macbeth_.

"Okay," she said. "So in this scene, Macbeth has decided that he doesn't want to kill Duncan, and would rather just wait and see what happens. Lady Macbeth hates this idea, and she is questioning Duncan's manhood, saying that if he doesn't do this, he isn't a man. So, do you want to read first, or shall I?"

He didn't answer for a second, then said, "So this woman is telling him that he should just take the initiative, and do it, because if he isn't, then he isn't a man?"

Blair felt sure that his words had a double meaning, but he looked perfectly innocent, so she nodded. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

"And in the movie, isn't this where she seduces him, and they have sex while she's saying this?" he asked, and she felt a blush cover her cheeks.

"Well, yes, but this isn't the movie, this is Shakespeare."

"Maybe you should try that on me, next time you made your little bid for my throne," he smirked.

"You are disgusting," she snapped, feeling colour rise in her cheeks again.

"You like it," he replied easily.

XXXXXX

"Look, Bass, you are here to be tutored by me, not to- Mother!" Her voice changed tone immediately, as an older woman walked down the stairs.

Chuck noted that Blair's entire attitude changed when she saw her mother, much like it had the very first time he'd been to her house.

He could see immediately where Blair got her cold, distant expression fro. This woman had it down to an art. She glanced at her daughter with hardly any warmth, before her eyes drifted to Chuck.

"Who is this Blair? How rude of you not to introduce me," she said, sounding irritated.

Blair's eyes flashed, and she immediately said, "Chuck, this is my mother, Eleanor Waldorf. Mother, this is Charles Bass."

Chuck offered his hand to Blair's mother, and as she took it, he murmured, "A pleasure to meet you."

She inclined her head in return. "What are you doing here? Tutoring Blair? I must admit, her grades haven't been quite up to the standard I expected." She gave a light laugh, but Chuck's eyes had gone to Blair, and the hurt that had quickly flashed across her face.

"Blair is tutoring me, actually," he replied, a hint of annoyance showing in his voice.

"Oh?" Eleanor paused and glanced at her daughter. "Well, I must admit I am slightly surprised, but less than I would have been had you been her boyfriend. Honestly, I don't know why she let that David go, she was lucky to have him." He could feel her underlying message: _She won't get another boyfriend._ He felt sick. Blair was standing still, her posture perfect, and her expression totally calm, but he knew that her mother's words were totally killing her.

"Anyway," Eleanor made her towards the elevator, pushing the button. "I'm off to a meeting with Laurel. I'll see you later, Blair."

The doors opened, she stepped inside, and they closed. The minute they did, Blair's gaze dropped to the floor, and he could tell she was mentally steeling herself. Eventually, she looked up at him. He didn't have time to say anything before she'd walked across the room and kissed him, lips aching with her need.

He kissed her back roughly, losing himself in the soft, plump heat that was Blair, before he dimly registered that she was using him for closeness, due to her mother's rejection, and pulled away.

"What, Bass?" she asked. "I thought you wanted this." He could see in her dark eyes that she was hurt.

"I do want this," he said, his voice hoarse from want. "But I want to… talk."

She stared at him. "Well, this has to be a first," she said dryly, before sitting down on the sofa.

He sat down next to her, feeling a rush of… concern? He never felt concern for anyone other than himself, and occasionally Nate. Blair was his enemy; he shouldn't be feeling bad for her. But he knew what this was like, all too well, and he didn't want her to feel what he felt.

"Your mother is a bitch." He said to her flatly.

She gasped, looking shocked. Then she started to laugh. Her laugh was loud, and happy, and completely unrestrained. He'd never heard her sound so free. Eventually, she stopped.

"Yes, she is," she agreed, dropping her gaze and twisting her fingers together.

"I know how it feels," he said awkwardly.

"No you don't-"she began, but he cut her off.

"I do." He hesitated. "My Father blames me for my mother's death."

She didn't gasp, or exclaim, or cry 'I'm so sorry', like anyone else would. She merely looked at him. "How?"

"She died giving birth to me," he began. "Bart… has never been the same. Or so I'm told. I've never known him any other way. He didn't speak to me at all, until I was three. And then, only to express his severe and complete disappointment in absolutely everything I do," his mouth twisted, his words coming out bitter. "Eventually, I stopped trying. At all. Since I can never make him happy, why waste the time and be disappointed? At least, that's what I tell myself. But every time I see him, I can't help but think if I could just do one thing right… then he might finally, L- like me."

He finished, feeling a multitude of emotions. He'd just spilled his soul to a girl who was his total enemy, but also, he felt, his equal. She could easily use it against him. But he'd never told anyone that, and strangely, it felt as if she was the right one to tell it to.

He jumped slightly when something warm took his hand. He realised it was hers. Much smaller than his, slipping into his grasp, and squeezing slightly. He looked up; her eyes were full of emotion.

Neither of them said anything, they just sat there, holding hands, both of them feeling that for once, someone else actually understood what it felt like to be them.

A/N oh my god. 24 reviews. That is an AMAZING effort, you guys. I can't believe it. Thank you all so much! This chapter, Blair and Chuck get to know each other a bit more emotionally. Maybe we can get into the twenties again? That would make my week/life!

XOXO

Lissa


	13. Pick up the game, B and C

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

A/N Sorry it's been a while. I usually try and update m two stories on the same night, but this one's taken longer because I have actually not set plan for it, I just make it up as I go along, and my other is pre-written. Anyway, here we go.

Blair was lying on her bed, scanning the final folder in the large pile that Kati and Iz had given her. Currently she was reading about a woman called Nancy Yelatitch, a rather ugly looking woman who was a secretary in the mayor's office. She'd been going through the folders for days, and marking anyone that looked as if they would give Chuck any form of information, or power. She decided that Nancy was too ugly for Chuck to have just slept with her for her looks, and therefore she had to have some sort of information.

She flipped to the next picture, when Dorota's voice called up, "Miss Blair, Meester Chuck to see you!"

Blair rolled he eyes and slid the folder under her bed, along with the rest of them, and her scrapbook. Today would be her and Chuck's third tutoring session, and she had little hope that it would go better than the last. Previously he'd tried to hit on her for the whole night, and had learned nothing about calculus.

The door opened and Chuck walked in. His face, as usual, was devoid of any emotion, but when she looked up and met his eyes, they were devoid of their usual arrogance and smarm.

"Waldorf," he said woodenly, "Let's get to it. I have a history essay on the fall of the Roman Empire we can work on."

She looked at him uncertainly. While she knew that they were in no way friends, and that it would be presumptuous of her to ask him if he was alright, he had been there for her twice when her Mother had hurt her, and she felt she owed it to Chuck to do the same. "Are you… alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he replied. "Here you go," he passed her a sheet of paper; "this is what I have so far."

She decided that if he didn't want to talk about it, that was fine. She checked over the piece of paper, making comments every now and then. "This paragraph on the influence of the Greeks could be much better," she said, "but the rest of it… it's really good, Bass." She hadn't been lying, it was good. She was beginning to suspect that Chuck could be easily an A-Grade student if he tried in the slightest, but he chose not to.

His eyes looked faintly surprised at her praise, but other than that he showed no reaction. Getting out her laptop, she pushed it in front of him, saying, "Alright, let's work on the bit about the Greeks, shall we?"

He nodded stiffly, and for the next hour and a half, they worked on not only the paragraph about the Greeks, but the rest of the essay as well, with the only words they exchanged being essay-related. When they were finished, Blair told Chuck, "I think this is easily an A. If you actually tried at school, maybe you would do better."

Chuck nodded, standing. "See you at school," he said shortly, turning to go.

"Bass." She said. "Chuck… what happened?"

He turned to look at her, eyes considering. "My father turned down a business proposal I made," he said shortly. "I worked hard on it, and he rejected it." His voice was still emotionless, as if he couldn't care less.

Blair understood immediately. After their conversation about their parents the week before, she knew how he felt. "My mother told me today that I've gained weight," she offered in return.

His eyes performed the flick of her body, and his brow creased slightly, "Bart and Eleanor need to get laid, then maybe they'll stop being such tight-asses," he mumbled.

"We should set them up," Blair let out a half-giggle, imagining her mother on a date.

Chucks mouth curled up at the corner ever so slightly, and his face, though still expressionless, didn't seem so wooden. "But seriously," Blair told him, "Maybe you should just... show it to someone else. Let them have your idea. See how Bart likes it then."

"You really are a bitch," the curl turned into a smirk. "Would you do that to Eleanor?"

"Once I cut up her finale dress because she told me I couldn't wear the colour blue," she shrugged.

"I think I'd have to disagree with her on that," his eyes turned seductive and he scanned her navy blue Constance uniform clad body.

She fought a smile, "you can leave now, Bass."

"Till tomorrow, Waldorf," he strode across the room and placed a lingering kiss on her neck, before exiting her room.

She stared after him, wondering whatever had happened to their enmity.

XXXXXX

**Well well, what have we here? **

**A possible alliance between the King and the Wannabe Queen?**

**C has been seen numerous times leaving B's, and there's been no gossip about either of them lately.**

**Is this a ceasefire? **

**I for one, hope not. **

**Pick up the game, B and C, or we might think you're friends….**

Blair was filled with several emotions at the sight of the Gossip Girl blast the next morning as she was doing her hair. Fear, anger and disgust were the main ones. Fear because she was scared she was starting to lose sight of her goal, and that could not happen. Disgust at herself for not thinking of any plans lately. Anger at Gossip Girl for telling all of New York, and anger at Chuck for being, well, distracting.

She finished doing her hair, before checking her appearance in the mirror. She wore a navy blue double breasted blazer over a white blouse, a grey pleated skirt, red stockings, and shiny black pumps. Her hair had a red headband in it, and she carried an oversized grey tote. She left her building, where Serena was waiting outside. The two girls made their way over to Starbucks, and Serena asked Blair about the blast. "You haven't been nearly as Chuck-killing orientated lately," she commented. "Was Gossip Girls post maybe true?"

"Of course not," Blair snapped. "I've just had to get through all those folders Kati and Iz gave me, that has taken time. As for that Mother-Chucker, he's probably just going soft."

Serena accepted this and nodded, sipping her double-cream, low fat, cappuccino.

"Also," Blair continued, it's Ivy Week in two weeks, and I need to be chairperson, as well as getting onto the student council, and Penelope has just confronted me with the projects and victims list. I also have my assignment, plus tutoring -" she broke off, forgetting Serena didn't know about her tutoring Chuck.

"Tutoring?" Her blonde friend asked. "But you're so smart B!"

"I'm not getting tutored, I'm tutoring… Chuck." She said reluctantly. "That's why there are all those pictures of him near my house."

"Ohh," Serena nodded. "I just thought he was being creepy and stalking you!"

Blair let out a laugh. "No, S. But I suppose I shall have to get my game plan on. Tell the girls that we're having a meeting at lunch, and to meet at the steps."

Serena nodded. "Oh, and Blair… if you wanted me to sort through the project and victims list, as a kind of first draft, I could do that. Just until you have time," she offered kindly.

Blair was touched by her friends offer, "thankyou Serena. That would be nice, actually. Just tell me when we have their interviews, and then I'll take it from there."

They walked to school, chatting about the minions and Serena told Blair all about how Kati and Iz had hooked up on the weekend, making Blair store this in her mind to send to Gossip Girl if they annoyed her. She doubted they would, Kati and Iz had been performing exceptionally well recently.

Reaching the school, Blair spotted Chuck in the corner, his hand casually on the waist of a blonde in their year, named Kelly Daniels. Kelly had a silly little grin on her face, and as Chuck leaned in to whisper something in her ear, she giggled. Reaching out without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, and placed her lips on his.

What happened next could only be described as odd. A couple of seconds into the kiss, Chuck pulled away and took several steps back. Kelly looked confused, she said something to Chuck, who shook his head, turning away from her and walking off, but not before he'd turned his head and seen Blair and Serena, both watching him. His eyes flashed with displeasure, and he left the courtyard.

"What was that?" Serena seemed shocked. "I've known Chuck for years and not once have I seen that happen."

"Maybe her lip glass tasted like _tacky_," Blair said condescendingly.

Serena gave her four year old laugh, before snorting, "Please B, Chuck loves tacky. Well actually, he loves anything. He isn't picky. But that was so weird."

Blair nodded in agreement, her eyes on the place where Chuck had vanished.

A/N There! I hope you guys give me lots of reviews, because I'm a review whore.

XOXO

Lissa


	14. Is there a girl?

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

A/N To the person called 'LAWL': I am glad you got my humour. I thought it was typical Serena.

And to Svenjen: I'm sorry they're so short… But I can't write 10,000 word chapters, like certain people…

Ugh. What had happened to him? Suddenly kissing girls filled him not with the usual arousal and desire, but disgust. What was _wrong_ with him? He'd spent a good week trying to get Kelly wanting him enough to hook up with him, and then he just… couldn't do it. Her mouth felt slimy and wet, and just… gross. He'd broken away, horrified, and as he'd looked back, he'd seen Blair watching, her brown eyes filled with surprise.

Serena had been there too, looking equally surprised, but it was _her_ doe brown eyes that he'd focussed on.

He'd given her a look of displeasure, warning her against even asking him about it. He'd seen the calculating, curious expression on her face, and he had an irritated feeling that she would be following this up.

It wouldn't do, of course, to tell her that kissing girls was now revolting to him. He was appalled at himself. Besides, after that Gossip Girl blast, he'd realised that she was still out to take his crown, and that she'd probably been thinking up a scheme, while he'd been putting together his business proposal.

No, he had to gear himself into action.

It was at lunch that same day when he noticed Blair standing off to the side with Kati and Iz, seemingly giving them a pep talk, since they were nodding. Serena and Penelope were sitting on the steps, examining a pile of folders. He knew, at least, what that was. The projects and victims list.

If he could just get a look at the projects list, then buy the girl's betrayal, and then he'd have an insider in Blair's little group. He watched as Serena got up as she spotted Nate, hurrying over to him before the two walked off, hand in hand. Penelope was left alone with the folders.

Chuck seized his opportunity.

Slinking over to Penelope, he said in his huskiest voice, "Penelope. All alone?"

She glanced up, her black eyes filling with yearning. He knew she'd had a crush on him since freshman year, and now was the time to use that shamelessly. He had considered buying her affection and getting her to betray Blair, but he figured that she was too scared of Blair.

"Yes, why don't you join me?" Penelope attempted a seductive voice, looking at him from under her lashes.

He sat down on the stairs next to her, placing a hand on her knee, "Would you care to join me…? If you aren't doing anything now, my limos always open," he gave her a sensual smirk.

Penelope glanced over at Blair, Kati and Iz, and Chuck stifled an urge to snap at her 'Hurry up!' Blair could come over any second.

Penelope tilted her head, and gathered her files, "Anything you say, Chuck," she said.

It took less than two minutes to snap pictures of the girls on the project list with his camera phone, as Penelope handed them to him as she slipped the other files into her tote and got into the limo. She really was clueless, he thought.

Mindless sex with Penelope was easy, and boring. He wasn't excited at all.

What was _wrong with him?_

XXXXXX

Blair surveyed the four girls standing before her.

Project 1: Alison Martin. Brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red skirt, white blouse, yellow pumps. Daughter of the famous glass and crystal china maker, Alexander Martin.

Project 2: Casey McAdams. Cousin of Rachel McAdams. Red hair, brown eyes. Red cardigan, black skirt, patent shoes.

Project 3: Jenny Humphrey. Blonde, skinny, from _Brooklyn_. Wearing a blue pinafore, red stockings.

Project 4: Catarina Delvosa. Italian, daughter of the Italian ambassador. Wearing a navy dress, white stockings, red beret.

Blair considered them. Only two would make it into her circle, the others would become nothings, just more faces in the Constance crowd. "Catarina," she said sharply, "You may join us." The Italian girl looked deeply pleased, nodding simply, before going to stand next to Hazel on the bottom step.

She was honestly considering Jenny Humphrey. But the word Brooklyn kept sticking in her mind.

"Alison," she decided. One girl looked ready to cry with happiness, the other two turned their eyes downcast.

"Right," she waved a hand. "I am much too busy right now to see the first stages of your training. Kati, you'll take Catarina, Iz, you can have Alison. As highest ranking below myself and Serena, it is your job to bring them up to scratch. I trust you'll do well, considering your excellent job on your previous assignment." Kati and Iz nodded.

Blair checked her watch, "Time to get our books ladies."

XXXXXX

Chuck watched from afar as Blair selected her projects. He'd known she'd pick the Italian girl. Blair loved having connections in other countries, it's why she'd let Kati into the group when she arrived fresh from Israel. And Alison Martin was a shoo in, since the other two options were the cousin of an actress, or a Brooklynite.

Now just to pick one.

He spotted the two of them walking together as he crossed the courtyard on his way to his history class. He approached them, smirking. Both girls looked slightly awed. "Ladies," he said. "I'm Chuck Bass, I'm sure you've heard of me."

Both girls nodded. "Well, I'm King here, and I'd love to welcome you both personally," he purred.

The Italian one –what was her name? – Merely looked at him. Alison however, shot him a very flirty look. "Sounds like fun," she shot him a smirk.

Yes, she was clearly the more willing one. The Italian one was narrowing her eyes at him. "If you're King, I doubt we should be fraternising with you, since Blair's about to take you down," she raised an eyebrow. Chuck repressed his amusement. Blair would definitely like this one.

"Run along then, I only like willing participants," he smirked.

The Italian one shot a glanced at Alison, who shrugged, before walking off. He turned his attention to the brunette. She had slight curls, and her outfit was nice enough. Her eyes, though, were entirely the wrong colour. "So, where were we?" she said suggestively.

XXXXXX

"Charles," a cold voice sounded.

Chuck turned from where he was smoking on the balcony of the Palace hotel, to see his father, dressed impeccably in the latest Hugo Boss suit, looking at him sternly and holding a file that looked like… his proposal. "Father," he offered indifferently, though his heart picked up a bit.

"I have read through your proposal, and though it needs a little tweaking, it is admittedly a sound plan for investment," Bart paused to examine his son with him sold grey eyes, "I am proud of you, Charles."

Chuck thought he must be dreaming. Here was his father – who never said anything unless it was criticism – telling him he liked his idea. "Thank you, Father," he managed.

Bart continued to look at him. "I also received a call from the school saying that you achieved an A – in your history paper."

He'd actually gotten an A – on something? That was the paper he'd worked on with Blair, he remembered. Her tutoring must actually be doing him some good.

Bart continued, "I was very… surprised and pleased to hear this son," his voice was still stiff, but Chuck detected a faint note of what he thought was pride. "You're showing me that you are indeed serious about your future. Maybe these holidays you can come and do an internship at Bass Industries."

Chuck's mouth was too dry to speak. He nodded.

Bart said finally, "Who is she?"

Chuck stared. "What?"

"You're grades are picking up, you aren't out as much, and when you are, you come home earlier. There must be a girl," Bart said.

Chuck had never thought of his Father as the perceptive type, especially not when it came to his only Son, but now, he had no idea what to say.

Bart took his silence as confirmation, "She must be something special," he said. "Don't screw it up, Charles."

With that, he went back inside.

Chuck nearly dropped his cigarette. His father was right.

_Was _there a girl?

Did Blair count as a girl?

He didn't know. It wasn't like he had experience with this!

Picking up his phone, he scrolled through his contacts till he reached her name. He opened a new message, and said

_My father went for the proposal. _

_And I got an A – On that History essay. _

_C._

He waited a few minutes, then his phone beeped. He opened the message

_Nice work, Bass. I still would have sold it to the enemy._

_Only an A -? _

_B_

A smile played around his lips. He realised he was smiling, and stopped.

_Bitch._

_We can't all blackmail the teachers into giving us A's. _

_C._

He laughed at her reply

_I Know. _

God. Maybe there was a girl?

Maybe Blair was the girl.

There had never been a girl before.

But kissing girls recently had been turning him off, hadn't it?

No. He couldn't be… comparing them to _her._

This wasn't happening.

It wasn't.

He would be sickened with himself.

Disgusted.

There wasn't a girl. No way.

Chuck threw his phone down, before catching the lift down to the lobby and getting into his limo and heading out into the night.

The first club he hit, he hooked up with a red head, a blonde and a brunette. Together.

Boring.

The second club, he was ridiculously drunk. He couldn't even remember who he did.

1 am. He lay in his bed; the only thought that circled in his head was that there was a girl.

_What was wrong with him?_

XXXXXX

Blair lay on her bed, studying for her English Lit exam, when her phone beeped. Gossip Girl. Various texts of Chuck Bass boozing and man-whoring it up at different clubs appeared in picture message form. Blair rolled her eyes; she'd thought Chuck had been getting better over the last while she'd known him. There'd been hardly any scandalous texts about him. She wondered what had happened to make him suddenly revert to his boozing and debauchery.

He was probably celebrating the A – on his History paper, and the accepting of his business proposal. She had to admit, she'd felt a little proud when he'd texted her. But the fact that he had texted her worried her a little. Serena often texted her if she got a good grade, it was something friends did.

And she and Chuck were not friends. So why the text?

She supposed that they'd bonded. As much as she hated to admit it. But they had, somewhere along with the plotting, and occasional talks about their parents' negligence, grown to respect each other. And, she had felt a little bit of joy when he'd said Bart had gone for it.

She shut her English book with a snap, frustrated. Thoughts of Chuck always distracted her from whatever she was doing, it was incredibly annoying.

What was wrong with her?

Feeling happy for Chuck was not good.

She needed something to distract her.

She slipped an Audrey movie into her laptop, and settled down to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's.

A/N Review. BTW, does anyone else think Kati and Iz are the best secondary characters ever? I sure do.

XOXO

Lissa


	15. Jealousy and Subconscious

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

"So B," Alison piped up, "What are Catarina and I allowed to do when we help you take down Chuck Bass?"

Blair paused in her coffee-sipping, turning to look at the brunette who was, she was beginning to think, a tackier clone of herself. "You and Catarina will not be doing anything," she said crisply, and the other girl's expression turned downcast.

"Why not?" Catarina asked.

"No questioning me," Blair snapped. "I do not need to inform my underlings of my reasons for doing things." she took a breath and pushed her curls back, before settling her lips into the smile she used on the minions, "But you two aren't allowed to help because I don't yet trust you, and you'd probably screw everything up anyway."

Alison, Blair decided, was being fishy. Her expression turned annoyed, and not in the same way Catarina's was. The Italian girl merely looked disappointed that she wouldn't get to assist in the taking down of the 'King', but Alison's blue eyes looked angry for a second. Blair definitely liked Catarina better, it had been a couple of days and she'd already decided that.

"Something wrong A?" she smiled twistedly.

Alison shook her head, forming her own simper, "Of course not, B."

"Good, then you can go and get Kati and Iz their lattes," Blair ordered. Alison's face clouded, and she more or less stormed off to the coffee cart.

Serena eyed her friend, "Why don't you like Alison?" she asked in a low voice so that the other girls wouldn't hear.

It was Thursday morning, and the girls were perched on the steps, Kati and Iz having just arrived, Blair and Serena having had their morning chat, and Blair was becoming suspicious of Alison. Now, Blair watched the girl across the street. "Something's up with her," the brunette commented. "In addition to the fact she hates being told what to do," she said smugly.

Serena rolled her eyes, deciding not to interfere with the politics of Blair Waldorf. "So…" she said happily, "How's your birthday planning coming along?"

Blair's eyes lit up, "Amazingly," she smiled back, "I've finished my invitation list, and Dorota's got the caterers booked, and Kati's cousin is letting us borrow her loft for the party." Her birthday was in a little over a month, and she was immersed in preparations, in addition to prep for Ivy week, and her meeting with the Student Council that afternoon to determine whether she would join or not.

Alison returned with the drinks for Kati and Iz, her expression carefully blank.

"Well girls," Blair smiled, addressing them all, "As you know, my birthday is in a little over a month, and I need someone to do the calligraphy on the invitations, as I'm much too busy to do such a menial take myself…"

"I'll do it Blair!" Alison offered at once, her eyes shining with hope, "I've had calligraphy lessons before!"

Blair twirled a curl around her finger and considered the girl, her bitchy smile curving her lips. "I don't know, A," she smirked, "You haven't seemed very dedicated to our group… Why should I pick you?"

"A- a chance to redeem myself," Alison offered, "or Catarina and I could work on them together?"

Catarina shot her an annoyed look, which Blair didn't miss, but she didn't quite trust Alison, so she smiled at Catarina, "C, would you mind?"

"Of course not, Blair," Catarina responded immediately.

"Excellent," Blair stood up, "One of you can drop by the penthouse and get the list and my calligraphy pens this afternoon," she turned and climbed up the steps, heels clacking, leaving the minions and Serena behind.

XXXXXX

Chuck was leaning against the back of the science building, eyes closed, head tilted back, inhaling the scent of his hash, when the sound of high heels alerted him to someone's presence. He identified that it was Alison without opening his eyes; she always wore a fruity perfume that gave him a headache. "I told you not to bother me at school," he drawled, not moving from his position.

There was a hesitation, then, 'But I have good news!" Her voice was quivering with excitement.

He opened one eye, "Unless it's that Blair has decided to give up her bid for the throne and give in to all my needs and wants," he paused a moment to picture Blair catering to his _needs_, before continuing, "Then it could have waited."

Alison looked downtrodden, but Chuck wasn't in the mood to console her, not that he ever was. "What is it?" he said eventually, when she didn't go away.

She looked up excitedly, "Her birthday party is in a month or so, and she's getting Catarina and me to do the calligraphy on the invitations, which means I have a perfect opportunity to sabotage!"

Chuck processed this, formulating a plan immediately. "You will do no sabotaging other than this," he said. "You will make two copies off all the invitations. One copy will have the correct details, which you will show to Blair, as she is sure to check, and the other copy will have the date of the party the day after the actual party. This copy is the one you will give out."

Alison nodded eagerly, sidling closer to him. "Go," he said rudely. She looked hurt, but turned and walked away.

Chuck ignored the guilty feeling in his stomach that was telling him he wasn't supposed to sabotage Blair's party.

So what if she was the girl? He still wasn't going to let her win. If anything, he would respect her more if she managed to find a way out of this.

After thinking about the matter some more, he made his way to economics, the class he had with none other than the Wannabe Queen B herself.

Arriving late, he slid into his usual seat at the back of the class, only to have the teacher – he could never remember his name – approach him. "Mr Bass," the old man said in a quavering voice. "It has been brought to my attention that you are currently being tutored by Miss Waldorf. I suggest that if you sit with her during class, it might benefit you." The old man raised his eyebrows, indicating Chuck to go and sit with Blair, who was of course at the very front.

He reluctantly rose and walked to the front of the classroom, dropping into the seat next to Blair, who smelled like Chanel no. 5. "Waldorf," he murmured.

"Basshole," she said back, already immersed in the textbook.

They sat beside each other in silence for half an hour, before Chuck grew too bored and pulled a page out of his book, writing on it before sliding it across to her.

_So, I'll see you tonight?_

She glanced down at it, wrinkling her nose, and he smirked. She was ridiculously goody-goody. She wrote back in her elegant cursive,

_Maybe not. I have a date._

His stomach felt an unpleasant jolt. She had a date? Since she'd arrived at Constance, Blair had shown absolutely no interest in dating. And now she was going on a date?

_With who?_

She arched an eyebrow,

_None of your business_

He gritted his teeth. He needed to know who it was. Did he know him? Whoever it was probably wasn't good enough for Blair; it was a rare man who could keep up with her. He just happened to be the only one so far that could.

_You know you want to tell me_

He smirked at her, hiding the sudden feeling that was arising in him that he had never felt before. It was like… anger and desperation and worry rolled into one. Suddenly, he identified the feeling. It was jealousy.

He felt momentarily disgusted with himself, the disgust overtaking the jealousy. Him? Jealous? Something was badly wrong with him. Why did he care who Blair Waldorf dated? He didn't, he assured himself. Or at least, shouldn't. It wasn't like he wanted to date her. No, the idea of dating anyone, even Blair, repulsed him. But still… jealousy? Just because Blair Waldorf might possibly be 'the girl' his father had spoken of, did not mean that he felt absolutely anything beyond lust for her.

He was brought back to reality by her tiny nudge, signifying she'd replied. He glanced down at the paper,

_You would just try and sabotage it. We aren't friends._

She was right, they weren't friends.

_You can tell me all about it when you come over afterwards_

She curled her lip.

XXXXXX

Blair hadn't been lying to Chuck; she was going on a date. It was a completely spontaneous thing, which was unlike her.

His name was Michael, and he was Catarina's older brother. He had dark hair, very white teeth, and a very attractive olive complexion. His eyes were nearly black, and they were filled with what seemed like secrets. He intrigued Blair immediately, and when he'd asked her to have dinner with him, she'd decided to say yes.

If she was back early enough then she would go and tutor Chuck, otherwise he would have to wait until tomorrow, she thought to herself as she slid on her one shouldered charcoal silk dress.

She examined her appearance in the mirror, feeling as plain as a tree without leaves. Her brown hair shone in its up-do, and the pearls around her neck accented the dark off her dress perfectly, as did her white heels. But she saw herself as boring. That probably had something to do with Eleanor, she thought, as the older woman had commented on her appearance that afternoon, and before that, Blair had been feeling fine.

She wondered what Chuck would say about her appearance now. He'd probably just smirk at her, she thought wryly, before thinking that she shouldn't be thinking about Chuck at all. She had no idea why he suddenly kept popping into her head lately, with his dark smouldering eyes and carefully styled hair.

Of course, she never thought about the kisses they'd shared, no, she'd forbidden herself from thinking about those. They were kept in the back of her mind, where all things that were not part of her plan were kept. And kissing her arch enemy was definitely not part of the plan, even if the kisses had made her feel exhilarated, and alive, and had felt so good…

She stopped herself from thinking in that direction as her reflection's cheeks became tinged with pink.

Pushing thoughts of Charles Bass away, she finished examining herself in the mirror, just as the elevator doors opened downstairs. She could hear the ping, and then Dorota's voice saying, "Miss Blair will be down soon."

Michael was dressed in a black Hugo Boss suit, with a purple silk shirt underneath, and a black tie, making him look exceedingly handsome. He smiled at her, dark eyes twinkling mysteriously, and she smiled at him.

He kissed her hand, "You look beautiful, Blair," he said throatily.

"Thank you," she murmured demurely.

He took her to an Italian restaurant, which she found rather stereotypical, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Michael was extremely witty, and his humour was dark, matching her own. She sipped her cocktail and as the night grew on, began to laugh more, and eventually relax in Michael's presence.

It was nearly nine p.m. and after dinner, when she came back from the ladies powder room to see him sitting there, his dark hair and dark eyes suddenly reminding her of someone else.

Someone else with eyes full of secrets, and dark hair and a smoulder. Someone else who could match her wit for wit, and make jokes that she found hilarious but which others wouldn't understand.

She stared at him, unable to believe the thought that had popped into her head. She could not have chosen to go out with Michael because subconsciously he reminded her of Chuck Bass.

There was no way.

There must be some things about Michael that she liked that weren't the same as Chuck.

For the rest of the evening, which was only about half an hour, she tried desperately to find these things, but failed miserably, and when he took her home, she hurried inside without the goodnight kiss she'd been thinking of letting him give her earlier, before she checked her watch and decided that she did have time to go and see the Basstard after all.

A/N Sorry it's been so long… again. But I'm on holidays now, so much more frequent updates. On another note, happy birthday to Leighton Meester! Also, review. Let's try and make 260?

XOXO

Lissa


	16. Oh No No No

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Blair knocked on Chuck's door, which was pulled open immediately by Chuck himself, who was dressed in a purple dressing down and silk pyjamas. He smirked at her, "Waldorf, couldn't resist coming to see me?"

She rolled her eyes, "I am only here to see you because I had time, and you really need to work on studying for your economics test."

He stepped aside for her to come in. She did so, immediately perching on the divan and bringing out a folder of previous economics papers that she'd had Kati snag for her, and placing it on the coffee table. "Let's get to work," she said crisply. When Chuck didn't come over she looked up to see him leaning against the wall, eyeing her curiously.

"I want to hear about the man great enough for Blair Waldorf to lower herself to go out with him," he said lazily, unhitching himself from the wall and walking towards her.

Blair inwardly cursed. She did _not_ want to think, or talk about Michael, especially not with her suspicion about him. She'd put that firmly at the back of her mind before coming over here, and now here was Chuck, the problem, bringing it up. "I don't want to talk about it," she snipped.

He raised an eyebrow. "That bad, hm?"

She glared at him. "No. Michael was wonderful. Polite, gentlemanly, sweet…" she trailed off, forcing her frustration not to show. Sure, Michael was those things, but his predominating presence seemed to be almost the same as the man in front of her's. Which was ridiculous because she was _not_ attracted to Chuck Bass. At all. Whereas she found Michael very attractive.

"Maybe too sweet?" Chuck said huskily. "Maybe you prefer darker men," he sat down next to her, not even glancing at the folder, and leaned towards her so she was forced to inhale his masculine, expensive smelling scent. A slight shiver ran down her spine.

She forced herself to look at him icily. "Why would I want anything but a sweet man who treats me well and is romantic? Michael is every girls dream."

He sneered, "Which is why you didn't even kiss him goodnight."

She lost her emotionless expression for a second and looked at him in surprise. "How do you know I didn't?" she defended.

He smirked. "Because if you had, he wouldn't have just let you go with a simple 'goodnight', and you most certainly wouldn't have come over here, you'd still be with him… engaging in more _dark_ activities… at least, that's what would be happening if I was him."

She forced herself to scowl. "Well not everyone is a pervert like you."

His smirk grew wider, "No, but he'd have to be stupid or gay to let you go once he'd tasted your sweet lips," he said hoarsely, staring at them.

Her breath hitched and she forced herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she said sternly, "If we aren't going to study Bass, then I'm leaving."

"I'm not in the mood to study," he replied, eyes dark as he continued to stare at her.

She stood up, backing hurriedly towards the door as he stalked towards her, getting closer by the second. "Bass – leave me alone," she protested – but it was weak, _she_ was weakening.

He was close enough that she could smell him again, and she subconsciously inhaled as she fumbled with the door handle before stepping out into the corridor.

He watched her impassively, before she turned on her heel and almost ran away from the door.

XXXXXX

Alison placed the woven basket in front of Blair, the invitations in their envelopes, yet to be sealed, were settled in it. Blair took the first envelope and stared at the calligraphy decorating the front. 'Serena Van Der Woodsen' the curly script read, in flawless black. Blair opened the envelope and slid Serena's invite out. The creamy, stiff paper almost reminiscent of a wedding invitation shone like mother of pearl and had the same black, flowing writing as the outside of the invitation, and Blair's name was written beautifully at the bottom. She arched an eyebrow, eyeing the invitation with a discerning eye. Finally, she slid the piece of paper back inside the envelope, and turned to Penelope. "P," she simpered her eyes glowing in the way they always did when she was enjoying being nasty, "Check the rest of these invites, will you?"

Penelope nodded, her facial expression blank, and Alison handed the basket to her. She took it in her French manicured, tanned hand and stepped aside, her expression still wooden. Blair glanced at her, "P, something wrong?" she asked casually. "Because whoever he is, I'm sure we can find a fitting punishment."

Kati and Iz traded smirks at this, they were Blair's 'revenge' girls at the moment, and they loved every second of it. Iz spoke up, "B, I think it's just because Chuck Bass, ah, royally _screwed_ Penelope over," she gave a little smile.

Blair caught the implicit meaning at once and narrowed her eyes at Penelope, "Sleeping with the enemy, Penelope?" she asked archly. "Well I can only say then that this is a fitting punishment. Next time maybe you'll obey my orders and stay where your actually wanted," it was a compliment with a sting in the tail, but Blair knew that by implying to Penelope that she was wanted where she was, and that Chuck didn't want her, Penelope would put more effort into her minionly duties.

Sure enough, the darker skinned girl nodded glumly, "You're right, B," she said firmly. "I'm going to take these to the library to check," she held up the basket. Blair nodded her approval, a satisfied smile worming its way onto her face.

As Penelope left, Serena flew in, hair mussed and eyes bright, with her characteristic smile on her face. Sitting down next to Blair on the step and carelessly extending her long legs, she reported to Blair, "I just saw Casey Richardson putting the moves on Chuck, and he basically told her to shove off," she raised her eyebrows, as did Blair. "I mean, first Kelly, and now Casey? What is going on with Chuck?"

Blair considered it, she really had no idea, but she figured she could get the Bass-hole to tell her somehow. And if he wouldn't, she would just have to report it to Gossip Girl. "Did you get a picture?" she asked.

Serena winked, "I got a video."

Blair laughed and put an arm around Serena, "I love you, S."

Serena giggled in her four year old way and replied, "I love you too, B."

XXXXXX

Chuck was flicking through the economics folder that Blair had left at his house mindlessly, not really interested but knowing that if he got a grade on the test then his Father would be impressed, as Economics had been one of Bart's favourite subjects when he had been at school. He heard the sound of clicking heels but didn't look up, half of Constance wore heels. When he smelt the perfume though, his head jerked up so fast his neck hurt.

She was standing there, dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a cute little navy skirt, white blouse and red cardigan, complete with red lipstick; her curls shining glossily in the sun. He was unsurprised to feel the odd sensation in his stomach when he laid eyes on her, he was starting to get used to it as it happened every night at their tutoring sessions. "Waldorf," he drawled, closing his book and rising. "Something I can help you with? Like maybe taking off that-"

She cut him off, sneering, "I wouldn't want any of that help from _you_, mother chucker. What I came to talk to about is your sudden dislike for the female gender. Finally coming out of the closet and admitting that all the pastels you wear are an indication of your true nature?"

He made sure that his smirk was fixed on his face when he replied, not showing any of the consternation he felt at her words. "Are you asking for your own self-interest, Waldorf?" he purred. "I knew you enjoyed that kiss more than you were letting on."

Her expression grew outraged and he felt a small amount of satisfaction at her rivalled up state. That was, until she continued. "I think it's the other way around, Bass. After all, it's you who can't seem to kiss anyone else other than me – after all, last night you were panting after me as usual, but you can't seem to stomach Kelly or Casey?" her smile was chilling. "Also, you were acting like a jealous boyfriend about Michael."

He fumbled with what to say, landing on the completely ridiculous mumble of, "You wish."

Her smile grew wider, "No, you wish." She paused before waving her phone in his face. "And you better tell me the truth or I could send this streaming video that Serena wonderfully managed to film, of you turning down Casey, to Gossip Girl. Then everyone would know about your little problem, wouldn't that be a shame?" she smirked, mimicking his own look.

Shit. She had him trapped.

What was he going to do?

"Please, you forget who you're talking to," he scoffed, buying time.

"So do you," she returned easily, studying his expression. Her face grew surprised and he could tell his expressions were showing all over his face. "Do you… like me?" she asked suddenly, her voice quiet.

He cast around for something to say and landed on the worst possible thing: the truth.

"Define like," he said, avoiding her eyes.

Blair's breath drew in sharply, and he inwardly cursed. "Oh no," she said, "You have got to be kidding. I do not believe this."

"How do you think I feel?" he snapped, looking up at her finally. "I haven't slept, I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach… fluttering."

"Butterflies?" she asked incredulously, "Oh no no no. This is not happening," and he felt even more stupid. Why had he decided to tell her this? Maybe because when he'd kissed her, she had kissed him back, whether she admitted it or not.

"No is more surprised or ashamed than I am," he bit out, gritting his teeth.

"Chuck. You know that I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors that they inspire. But those butterflies? Have got to be murdered," she snapped, but her voice sounded off. He glared at her.

"Fine," he sneered. "It's not like I'm not still going to take you down any chance I get, Waldorf."

She stared at him for a second before she walked off, and he took the opportunity to study her from behind, his heart for some reason, hurt, and his stomach dropped as she walked away. He ignored both feelings, walked towards Casey, the girl he had turned down before. Grabbing her by the waist, he pressed his lips to hers harshly, ignoring the wet, sloppy, boring taste that her lips were, and imagining them to be the softer, pouty lips of a brunette who tasted like paradise.

XXXXXX

Blair's heart pounded in her chest and she walked like a zombie to her locker, which she slumped against, now that no one could see her. Her mind reeled with what had just happened.

Chuck Bass liked her. _Chuck Bass._ This couldn't be happening.

Chuck didn't _like_ people. He used them for sex and that was it.

So how could he like her? It just wasn't possible.

And what was even less possible was that the thrill she'd felt when he'd uttered the words _define like_, was her heart speeding up in happiness. She wasn't happy about this. Definitely not.

How was she supposed to take Chuck down when this _thing_ between them kept getting in the way?

But she wouldn't let herself feel any sort of like for him in return, there was no way.

A/N so, we didn't meet the target last chapter, which I'm pretty disappointed about. This chapter I'm setting a much lower target of 270, which if we don't meet, I will feel no motivation to write. So please review.

XOXO

Lissa


	17. Games at dinner

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Chuck stared at the brunette in front of him, his gaze ever so slightly hazy. He'd recently finished with his seventh girl in three days. Not a bad effort for someone who was, at the moment, finding kissing any girl other than a certain brunette repulsive. Now he was drinking himself into a stupor to drown the shame and anger he still felt at himself. He smirked at the brunette who was now standing in front of him, holding a basket of envelopes. She looked a little like Blair. "Wanna go for a ride?" he smirked at her.

"Chuck," the girl frowned uncertainly. "I have the invitations…" his mind cleared, this was Alison. With the invitations to Blair's party, ready to be sent out.

"What did you do them?" he slurred ever so slightly.

"I just changed the date till the day after," she smiled proudly, flicking her brown hair behind her shoulder.

Why was he doing this to Blair? It was a horrible thing to do, really. And he did like her after all. He imagined how upset she would be if her birthday was ruined, and nobody showed up except Serena, and maybe Nate. He didn't want to do that to her, did he? No. "Forget about it," he told Alison, firmly this time.

"What?" she asked, eyes widening.

"I said forget it," he snapped. "Send out the official ones, not the sabotaged ones. Now leave me be," he waved a hand at her to go, and she raised her eyebrows, before turning around and scuttling off.

Minions were so annoying, Chuck mused, as he returned to his scotch.

Was he stupid to stop the plan? Probably. Blair would never let her weakness get in the way of her overall scheme to become Queen, and if he was to keep his metaphorical crown, he needed to have the advantage. Being soft and not going through with his plans because of his silly – dare he say it – crush on Blair was not the way to do this. But he couldn't help himself. He needed to snap out of this, he knew. It wasn't him. Chuck Bass was not nice, nor was he caring.

Sometimes he hated Blair for making him feel funny.

XXXXXX

Alison didn't know what was wrong with Chuck Bass, or why he'd suddenly decided that he didn't want to sabotage Blair's party, but it was annoying her. Blair deserved to be taken down a peg or two, Alison was sick of her acting like she was the Queen of the whole of New York. She wasn't even that pretty.

She considered the basket of sabotaged envelopes in her hands, before smirking a smirk that would have made Blair, Chuck or Serena, had they been there, instantly suspicious. She would do it anyway. Post the invitations that had the wrong date. Blair would be heartbroken, and then maybe she'd stop lording it over everyone else, Alison herself included. And Chuck would appreciate it in the long run, she knew. He wanted to keep his crown as much as Blair wanted to steal it, which was a lot. Alison figured she was just doing her King a favour. And hopefully, once Blair had been annihilated, Chuck would reward her. She'd heard Chuck was particularly good at giving rewards.

She approached the post box and slipped the invitations in, a feeling of immense satisfaction coming over her as she ruined Blair's party.

XXXXXX

"Blair," Michael smiled, his dark eyes shining in the dim light as he met her out the front of her building. "You look amazing."

Blair shifted in a modest fashion, although she knew it was true. Her stunning sapphire blue wrap dress complimented her milky skin and brown eyes. "As do you," she gave Michael a special smile. It was true; Michael always dressed in the latest fashions.

He opened the door of his town car for her, and she slid neatly inside, perfectly poised. He sat himself behind her, and she smelled his musky cologne as he kissed her cheek.

This was their third date in three days, Blair found herself really liking Michael. He was charming, witty, and ever so slightly nasty, which gave him a delightful edge of the other bores Blair had ever been on dates with. Even David, who she had been madly in love with, had been a caring, nice young man, and hadn't usually been able to keep up with her intelligence.

The only problem was that he was so much like another young man, and when Blair compared them, Michael seemed a paler, less vivid version of Chuck. And Blair never liked second best. It irritated her; because it meant that she couldn't like Michael without, essentially, liking Chuck too!

And she did like Michael.

They arrived at the restaurant, and Michael helped her out, tucking her arm into his own as he flashed a smile at the man who led them past the long line of lesser people, waiting to get in.

"Blair, are you alright?" he asked, as she sat down. "You seem quiet."

"I'm fine, Michael," she gave him an award winning smile. "Just a little tired that's all. I had that student council meeting this afternoon."

"Oh yes, how did that go? Fid you manage to get across your proposal for the planning of ivy week? And did you get Chair?" That was another thing she liked about Michael, he listened to her.

"Yes, on both accounts," she smiled in satisfaction, managing to forget her thoughts about Chuck, and soon enough she and her date were engaged in scintillating conversation.

That was until… "Blair," a voice drawled. "How odd to see you here. I was told by Alison that you had to visit your elderly grandmother and that was why you had skipped tutoring."

Blair looked up to see the man her thoughts had revolved around that entire afternoon, smirking at her in his deep red suit. There was a tall, busty blonde clinging to his arm, who was wearing a rather vile shade of orange lipstick.

"Charles," she returned sweetly. "I actually got a call from Arthur saying you had a business conference with Bart, and that's why you couldn't make it. You know perfectly well I have no Grandmother."

His smirk broadened, acknowledging her displeasure in his making her look bad in front of Michael. Michael himself didn't seem to notice this, but Blair wasn't really paying attention to him anymore.

"Bart's in Monaco, I have no idea where you could have heard that from," he responded smoothly, eyes flashing. "But Blair, we're both being terribly rude, not introducing our dates…" his tone held a hint of reproach that was only caught by her, and she felt an itch of annoyance at his words.

"You're right, Charles. It was an unforgivable mistake on my part, but on yours… well, let us just say nothing more could be expected. That is, if present company actually warrants an introduction," she gave the girl clinging to his arm a vapid smile, which was returned immediately by the girl, proving Blair's point.

Chuck gave Blair a look that sent a shock of warmth through her body. It was a private look, the sort shared between two people who understand each other completely, and Blair found herself returning it, and enjoying the fact that neither of their dates understood what they were talking about.

"Well, I'm Michael." The hesitant voice broke through her thoughts and sent a cool chill down her previously heated spine.

She cleared her throat, breaking eye contact with Chuck. "Yes, I've been terribly rude. This is Michael, Catarina's older brother. Michael, this is - "

"Charles Bass," Chuck interrupted smoothly, not looking at Michael, but at Blair.

Michael nodded, and Blair noticed the wariness in his eyes, and felt slightly pleased that he had again proved he was not one of the dim-witted fools who would not have taken Chuck as a threat at all. "And you are?" he asked the blonde politely.

"Tracey Podmore," she said girlishly, holding her hand out to Michael.

"Tracey and I were just out for an after activity drink," Chuck went on.

"Oh?" Michael asked. "Were you playing some sport? Or seeing an opera?"

The curve of Chuck's lips was devilish and alluring, yet Blair saw the condescension hidden there, and hid her own smile. "Something of the sort," he agreed mysteriously.

"Well, Blair and I were just on our way," Michael said, standing.

"Have you eaten already?" Chuck asked, eyes glinting with what Blair knew was hidden pleasure at watching Michael squirm; Chuck knew they hadn't eaten yet.

"No, this was just the place for pre-drinks, Blair and I were heading to my place for dinner, actually," Michael spoke with a challenge in his voice.

Chuck's smirk only increased. "I'm sure Blair will enjoy that immensely…" His eyes poked fun at her, and she knew he'd hit the nail on the figurative head. She didn't like this plan of going to Michael's house at all, it implied the stage of the relationship where they were ready to have sex, and as much as she liked Michael, she did not want to do that. And Charles Bass knew it.

"Oh? You know Blair so well then?" Michael asked grimly.

"Blair and I… have an intimate connection. I know her better than you ever will," Chuck spoke softly, but there was no mistaking the thinly veiled threat that his vaguely insulting tone implied.

Michael visibly bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Blair opened her mouth, "Michael, It's just -"

"Stay out of this Blair; I don't want you getting hurt by this jealous caveman."

A smirk curved on Blair's lips now, although it was mingled with annoyance. Michael was again proving he was quite intuitive, although Chuck hadn't exactly been subtle in expressing his dislike for their coupling. Yet no man told her to 'stay out of this'.

"Michael," she said warningly, and she saw the flash of smile on Chuck's lips before it disappeared.

"You have awoken the lioness," he drawled, "and now we shall all perish."

Blair glared at him. Michael turned to her, seemingly realising his mistake. "Blair, I didn't mean to insult you." He said.

She wasn't going to let it slide though. Michael needed to be shown that she was not some little girl to be protected. So she said coldly in return, "If you don't mind, Michael, I'll just stay out of this men's business and go home." Turning to Chuck she said, "Bass. Escort me home. Now," before she turned and walked towards the entrance, leaving them all in her wake.

She had to wait outside barely as minute before the door slid open and Chuck stepped out. "Well played," was what he said to her, the enjoyment evident in his tone.

"And you," she acknowledged. "An overall win for your side, I'd say."

"He doesn't deserve you," he agreed. "So I did what I had to."

"You were too harsh," she said, as she slid into the limousine.

"I had to know if he could keep up with you," Chuck shrugged, getting in next to her. "He couldn't."

"He did much better than anyone else could have though," she protested.

"Only I can match you, Waldorf, you better start accepting that," he breathed into her ear. "So it was not appreciated when you skipped out tutoring session for your less-than-intelligent boyfriend."

"Well you and Marilyn Monroe back there showing up to ruin my date was not appreciated either, so we're even."

"Jealous?" he asked slyly, smirking, having picked up on the fact she'd bothered to mention his date.

"Of course not," she sniffed haughtily.

"You know you always come first anyway, _Blair_," he murmured into her ear, sliding closer. "Just say the word…"

She felt an involuntary shiver course through her body in response to the hand chuck had put on her leg and the voice that spoke on her ear. "I'm with Michael, Bass," she resisted, as they came in sight of her building.

"Then why will you let me do this?" he questioned.

"Do what?" she turned to stare at him in annoyance, and that gave him the chance he needed.

Sliding just that little bit closer, he touched his lips to hers in a brief, but hard kiss that left her aching to have more. He lowered his lips to hers again, and when she didn't stop him, his mouth become more insistent on hers. She responded, going against her own self, and kissed him back, hard. Chuck's tongue slid easily into her mouth and she clutched at his shirt, letting out an involuntary mewl. His mouth moved to her neck, and her hands fisted in his hair, gasping, before bringing his mouth back to hers in one final, punishing kiss, before she pushed him away.

They stared at each other for a second, both unguarded, before she hurriedly left the limousine, and walked inside.

Laying down on her bed ten minutes later, dressed only in her slip, Blair let herself touch her thoroughly kissed lips and utter, "Bass, you'll be the death of me."

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating for SO long. It's been super busy at school and I just haven't been in a writing mood. So, I hope I still have readers. Reviews would be loved.

XOXO

Lissa


	18. Beautiful

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

Blair's lips curled in a slight sneer as her phone lit up and the called I.D proclaimed that it was Michael calling. Again. She was beginning to question herself as to why she actually liked him. He'd called her six times in the past two days, and she hadn't picked up once. Surely that warranted a personal apology? Clearly he couldn't be bothered and preferred to act like a whiny girlfriend and call her constantly.

She decided to pity him this once and slid open her cell, saying in clipped tones, "Blair Waldorf."

"Blair," Came Michael's relieved sounding voice. "I'm so glad you finally picked up. I need to apologise for the other night."

"Michael, I had my cell turned off so I could focus on my schoolwork," she lied sweetly. "Why didn't you just drop by and see me?"

"I didn't think you would want to see me after I treated you like that," was his reply, and she raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was worth keeping. "I acted as if you were some other girl and not Blair Waldorf," he gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry, Blair. My sister gave me right talking to about it, I can assure you. Please accept my apologies. My Father is throwing a party with all his foreign dignitary friends, and I'd love if you came with me…"

Blair's lips twisted into a smile. Yes, she'd keep him. At least for the time being. "All is forgiven, Michael," she assured him. "I'd love to come tonight. Pick me up at 8?"

"That sounds great," Michael said, his voice sounding pleased. "I'm sure you'll look as gorgeous as usual."

XXXXXX

Blair examined her dress choices. She could go with the blood red Valentino which draped over her form enticingly and made her look delicious, or she could go with the more demure but no less gorgeous off white Dior dress that had a halter neck and fell to the floor elegantly.

Deciding that she would save the Valentino for her party, which was in just less than a week, she slid on the Dior and admired her reflection. Her hair was done; Dorota had spent two hours on it, as was her make up. Tonight she was forgoing her favourite red lipstick in favour of a paler, soft dusky pink lipstick, which matched her soft pink heels. She had fifteen minutes before Michael was due to be there, and so Blair pulled out her scrapbook.

Blair had had her scrapbook since she was a little girl, and she still added things to it all the time. It had her dream prom dress, wedding dress, as well as the type of colours of wallpaper she would have in her Penthouse when she was married, and the different paintings she would decorate it with. David was the only one that knew about the scrapbook, and that was the way she planned to keep it.

The scrapbook was still open on her bed when Eleanor stuck her head around the corner and said, "Let me look at you," in a stern voice.

Blair slid off the bed and held herself still before her Mother's keen gaze. The brown eyes swept over her, and with a pursing over her lips, Eleanor signified her displeasure. "Did you get this fitted properly?" she asked. "Or have you just put on weight?" It is supposed to flow, Blair, not hit bumps and stop. Maybe you should change," she said brusquely, before leaving the room.

Blair felt the pain of her Mother's harsh words hit her and she fled downstairs to the bathroom, where she half closed the door. Hearing the elevator ding, she thought her Mother had to be gone and that it was safe to do what she was about to do.

5 Minutes later she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror. Her makeup needed redoing, and her face was a lot paler. But she felt better. She wouldn't eat that night, she swore, and then maybe her dress would fit a little better. She couldn't of course, wear the Valentino to her birthday anymore. Everyone would see the 'bumps' that her Mother saw, and think her fat.

She headed up to her room, feeling ill and hungry, pushed open the door, only to freeze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly.

His eyes met hers unflinchingly. "I heard you," he said evenly. "In the bathroom."

"I felt sick," she said calmly. "Must have been the fish I ate for lunch. Now, I have a date to go to, so could you leave, Bass?" She sat down at her armoire and began to reapply her makeup, pretending he wasn't there.

"Blair," he said urgently, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I thought you didn't do that anymore."

"I don't," she said icily. "So mind your own business."

"You are my business, Waldorf." He smirked. "And can I just say how hot you look in that dress?"

Her stomach lurched and she closed her eyes briefly. Nobody else would have thought twice about it, but Chuck's black eyes narrowed. "There's my proof," he said triumphantly. "Normally you would give me your fake smile and tell me off."

"You aren't anybody to me Chuck, so stop acting like you are. You weren't there when I had the problem, you didn't go through it with me, so stop trying to act like you care and you know me," she snapped sharply, gritting her teeth, angry because he did know her. Better than anyone, it seemed.

"Oh please," he said sarcastically, and the mean tone of his voice caught her attention. "You know very well that I care." His tone was as warm as an ice shard.

"Aren't you over your silly infatuation with me yet?" she narrowed her eyes, forgetting her problem for a moment.

"Aren't you over your silly act of denial?" he countered.

"I do not like you," she hissed. "I like Michael."

A smirk appeared on his face, "I meant your denial about your problem, Princess," he drawled. "However, now that you mention it…"

She flushed angrily. "There is no problem, Bass!"

"So why is there vomit on your chin?"

Her eyes flew to the mirror, checking her chin, only to find nothing. She turned angrily to Chuck, who was now staring at her. "You need to tell me why you did it," he urged.

There came the ding of an elevator downstairs. "Blair?" Called Michaels voice.

Checking her reflection one last time in the mirror, she stood up and gave Chuck a withering look. "Wait until I'm gone before you leave, ok?"

XXXXXX

Blair shut the door of Michael's town car, trying to maintain her smile as he called goodbye to her, before turning away from the car and letting her tears flow.

The party had been awful.

Well, really, it had been fine, but she'd been surrounded by mirrors the whole night and every time she caught sight of herself she felt sick, and fat. Furthermore, Michael's compliment of her dress seemed off, and she had felt like people were looking at her and whispering all night.

Now that she was home, she wanted nothing more than to head to the bathroom and purge herself before going to sleep.

Taking the elevator up, she went firstly to her room to slip out of her dress.

When she pushed open the door, she had a sense of déjà vu. "What are you still doing here?" she demanded incredulously, as she saw Chuck Bass sprawled on her bed, engrossed in… her scrapbook.

"Give that back!" she strode furiously over to him and wrenched it away, trying to hide the embarrassment that she felt at Chuck reading her scrapbook and seeing her crying, all at the same time.

"I'm still here because our discussion is unfinished," he said silkily. "And I didn't realise you had your life so planned out. Though I could have guessed."

"Our discussion was over several hours ago," she hissed, hoping her Mother was not still awake.

"Waldorf…" he murmured, reaching out an arm and pulling her down onto the bed.

"Pervert," she snapped, pulling away.

"Either you talk to me or I tell Eleanor," he said regretfully, and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You wouldn't."

"I would," he said. "I don't want to, but you need to talk to someone. Me or Eleanor."

"How do you know I haven't already talked to Michael about it?" she shifted.

"Because you haven't quite got your hold on him yet, and you wouldn't want to risk it. Also, you've been denying it to yourself so I doubt you'd be telling anyone else."

"Why should I tell you? You're my enemy."

He said nothing, staring her down.

"Fine," she relented angrily, before repeating the conversation with her mother earlier. "And then at the dinner… Everyone was staring at me and Michael looked at me differently than usual."

"They were probably staring at you because you look so beautiful," Chuck murmured.

She felt a sudden flutter of her heart at his words and internally slapped herself. No! She was not going to go all mushy at Chuck's words. He was a sleaze.

She shook her head. He slid an arm around her waist. "You do look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, before kissing it softly. A shiver slid down her spine and she let out her breath sharply.

"Chuck," she protested as he took her earlobe between his teeth and bit down just a little, before kissing her neck softly.

"I'll stop when you admit you're beautiful," he said huskily against her skin, kissing her collarbone, his hands sliding around her waist to pull her closer. "Let me make you feel beautiful."

She sighed against his lips as they met hers in a scorching kiss, fisting her hands in his hair and turning so that she was sitting in his lap. His tongue traced circles on her own, and she responded eagerly, fighting him for control. His hands went to her thighs and slid up them, taking her dress with them so her legs were revealed. She broke their kiss and he growled in disappointment until she began kissing his neck, nipping occasionally as her hands went to his shirt, undoing the first few buttons timidly, before his hands rose to help her. He brought his lips back to hers as she rid him of his shirt, sucking on her bottom lip gently as she groaned slightly. Her hands traced his chest, taking in the hair which she found surprisingly attractive, while he undid the tie around her neck and allowed the top half of her dress to fall to her waist, leaving her in her strapless, cream lace bra.

Her breath hitched as he eyes travelled lazily down to her chest, and she waited for him to tell her that she was ugly – disproportioned, overweight. Instead he kissed his way down to the start of her cleavage and murmured, once again, "Beautiful." His hand rose and cupped her breast, stroking slow circles across it, causing her to wriggle with pleasure, and his dark eyes rose to meet hers. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and in those few seconds, Blair saw what was happening, what she was doing, and who she was doing it with.

His eyes darkened as he saw what she knew was doubt and realisation cross her face. He pulled back slightly, his hands leaving her, and she felt suddenly sad at the loss of his touch. Realising that she didn't care that this was Chuck Bass and that he was the most notorious womaniser on the UES, she leant forward and kissed him again, catching him by apparent surprise. As she pulled away, his whispered to her, "Are you sure?"

If she hadn't been sure until then, she was now. She doubted he'd asked anyone that before. She gave him her answer by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her in a kiss. His hands moved back to her breasts and then behind to her bra clasp, which he unclipped with practised ease, leaving her exposed. Once again she felt a pang of nervousness, but he stared at her, and said, "Beautiful" for the umpteenth time that night. And she felt it.

XXXXXX

She woke the next morning, still topless, sprawled against a chest full of hair. She sat up and realised what was happening.

She and Chuck had kissed until very late, and then when she grew tired, he'd laid them down and they'd fallen asleep together.

Blair gazed at his sleeping form, hair mussed and lips still slightly red, and felt something in her heart she'd never felt before. She didn't know what it was, but it made her smile unconsciously, and her heart to give a great leap. His eyes opened as if he could feel her watching him, and she let out a giggle as a frown cross his face before he sat up and saw her.

They met each other's eyes, and Blair felt a sudden nervousness. What was she supposed to say? Surely this was not a regular occurrence for him. Usually, she presumed he kicked the girl out of his bed.

He raked a hand through his rumpled hair, before opening his mouth and then closing it again. She suddenly thought how ridiculously… sexy he looked, sitting there shirtless, hair messy and just woken up. It made her want to kiss him all over again.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Checking me out, Waldorf?" he drawled arrogantly.

She flushed bright red. "No," she said icily.

"Well, I won't deny that I'm checking you out," he replied silkily, his eyes travelling down to her chest, which, she realised with horror, was not covered by the sheet!

Quickly she covered herself. "Nothing I haven't seen," he said wickedly.

"Stop teasing me," she snapped.

His expression dropped. "Do you regret it?" he asked. "And do you feel beautiful?"

She stared at him. Surely now was the time to lie. Say she did regret it. Well, she did, didn't she?

No. She didn't.

His eyes narrowed. "Trying to think of a lie as to why you did it, and how it will never happen again?" he asked coolly.

"I don't." she said under her breath.

"Don't what?"

"Regret it," she said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Good. Neither do I." She looked at him, he wasn't smirking, but she thought she saw a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

"You – you don't?"

"Of course not. I'd do it again. And again…" He was revealing so much of himself to her. She both loved and hated it.

"But no, It can't happen again," she said finally, regretfully. "I'm with Michael."

Chuck's face became the hard, emotionless mask she was used to, and she instantly missed the open expression. "I see," he said coldly. "And you say I use people."

"Chuck, no!" she said, as he got out of the bed and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up. "I didn't mean it like that… I'm with Michael."

"Not a very loyal girlfriend, are you?" he smirked. "I wonder what Michael would do if he knew?"

"Don't you dare," she snapped, standing up too, not bothering to cover her flesh.

"We'll see darling," he smirked at her and he slid on his shoes. "And this will happen again. You and I both know the only reason we didn't go all the way was because you got tired," he said smoothly.

She blushed, knowing it to be true. If Chuck had tried to deflower her the night before, she would have gladly let him. "It won't happen again," she said, even though she desperately wanted it to.

He took a step towards her and he heart sped up immediately. He lowered his mouth to a centimetre away from hers, and she didn't dare to move, almost aching for the kiss. "You want it," he said softly, deliberately. "And so do i." And then he kissed her, hard, before straightening up, and leaving her room.

Blair sat back down on the bed, hating herself for wanting to run after him and pull him back into her bedroom.

A/N So I thought it was finally time to step it up a bit. No, they didn't have sex, but that would be unrealistic I think. I really hope you liked it!

XOXO

Lissa


	19. Interlude

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

"A red -" Alison began but was cut off immediately.

"No!" Blair snapped. "Red is out of the question. I'm wearing red. Pick something else."

She moved on to Kati. "Black and pink," Her minion said confidently.

Blair nodded, giving her a brisk smile. "And Iz…?"

"Pink and black," the other girl confirmed.

"Excellent," Blair stood back. "So, we have Serena in blue, Kati and Iz in black and pink, Catarina in silver, and Alison…?" she glanced at the other brunette, who was wearing a very ugly expression. "Pick another outfit, A," she said impatiently.

"It doesn't even matter," Alison declared hotly, before looking shocked and clapping a hand over her mouth.

Blair's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding, little one?" She took a step towards the younger girl and cocked her head. "Out with it. Now."

Alison opened her mouth just as Blair's phone rang. She glanced at it in irritation. Michael. It had been 2 days since the party and she hadn't spoken to him yet. Ignoring the worry that embedded itself in her stomach, she cast Alison a withering glance and turned away, snapping open her phone.

"Blair Waldorf."

"Blair, hey, it's Michael."

"Michael, hi!" she said sweetly. "I haven't heard from you since the party."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, my Grandma is ill, and I've been pretty much taking care of her." Blair would normally have taken this as an excuse, but Catarina had been away from school because of said Grandmother, so Blair nodded mentally, accepting this.

"That's fine. I hope your grandma is okay! Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"I'd love it if, er maybe, you would come and visit her with me?" Michael sounded nervous. "It's just; at the party she loved you. And your dress. She wouldn't stop going on about it," he laughed.

Blair felt suddenly relieved. "She liked my dress?" she asked, and then felt disgusted with herself for seeming like a stupid teenage girl who needed the approval of an old lady.

"Yeah, she definitely did," Michael confirmed. "Everyone did actually… I got asked if you were a model a couple of times! Anyway, will you come? It's totally fine if you can't…"

Blair flushed happily and smiled, "I'd love to come! This afternoon?"

"Yeah, that would be great! I'll pick you up from Constance."

"Okay! Bye." Blair closed her phone and turned back to her minions, only to find they were gone, and replaced with someone she didn't really want to see.

"You seem to be deliriously happy with lover boy," Chuck said indifferently. "What's he done this time?"

"He-he has invited me to visit his sick grandma, which means he considers us serious!" She said, just managing to meet his eyes, which were like liquid pools of black ice, totally unfeeling.

Chuck's mouth curled up in a cynical smirk, "Getting to visit the sick old lady, wow," he sneered. "Going to go home and write about him in your _scrapbook_?"

She glared at him, "Don't you dare talk about the scrapbook! You have no right. I can't believe I trusted you -" She broke off, before turning around and making to walk away.

"Blair." His voice stopped her.

"What?" she turned around, only to find him a lot closer than before. Her heart picked up immediately, and a tingling went through her body.

He leant forward and she unconsciously did so with him, her eyes darting to his lips as leaned into her ear. Her breath hitched as his swept across her face, and then he smirked. "Nothing." He stepped back and walked away, his scarf playing about in the wind.

A second later her phone lit up and made several beeping noises. Blair opened it, knowing what she'd find.

_Here I was thinking that things were heating up with B and her new beau Michael, with the two being spotted looking cosy at several exclusive restaurants and even the ambassadors ball, but now it looks like B has traded the Italian for our home grown Chuck Bass. They were spotted mere seconds ago in a very… intimate position. Keep the surprises coming, B, and you might just make Queen… or not. XOXO Gossip Girl._

Blair glared at the post angrily, which was accompanied by a picture of her and Michael at an Italian restaurant, holding hands, another of them dancing at the ball, and then finally… one of her and Chuck, obviously taken moments ago, standing close together, their faces inches apart. She thought bitterly that that had been Chuck's plan all along. He'd managed to reveal that the two of them had a connection, and probably ensured Michael's dumping her, without revealing what had happened between them a few nights ago.

Well played Bass, she thought in irritation as she noticed several people staring at her.

XXXXXX

"Blair!" Serena flew into the locker room, causing every girl in the room apart from her brunette friend to stare at her in envy and admiration. Dressed in an extremely short navy skirt with a white t-shirt and Constance tie hanging undone around her neck, her hair blown out and her eyes shining, Serena looked like a model. Blair's arm was grabbed furiously and she was pulled outside, where the girls congregated there were told to 'Shoo'. "I thought you hated Chuck!" she said furiously.

"I do," Blair snapped back, hiding her nervousness at the thought of Chuck.

"No, you clearly don't. I might not be as smart as you, but you're my best friend and we need to talk about this." She saw Blair's hesitation, and added. "Please?"

Blair relented. Serena was right: they were best friends. "Alright," she nodded crisply. "Come over tonight and we'll talk. 7?"

Serena nodded excitedly, her face lighting up and showing how pleased she was. "I'll bring the ice cream!" she smiled, and quickly hurried off to her next class.

Blair reluctantly returned to the locker rooms, where the girls stared at her and whispered. "So Blair," one of them dared, and Blair mentally prepared all the dirt she had on this girl. "Going for Michael and Chuck? Smart choice!" she grinned. "Although with Chuck, he only does anyone once… unfortunately," she turned to the other girls, who all nodded.

Feeling an odd lurch in her stomach when she realised Chuck had slept with all the girls in the locker room, Blair replied as nastily as she could manage, "Unlike you, Amber, I don't sleep around with several different men at once. And when I say 'at once' I mean at the same time. Your father's business associates, both of them? I guess Daddy just… rents out his daughter when he wants to make a deal," she finished, smirking. How dare the girl taunt her about Bass? Ugh.

Amber's face had grown stark white and the beginnings of tears had stung her eyes. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?" she choked out. "I was only trying to be friendly!" Her friend wrapped an arm around her and the two of them walked out, Amber now crying.

The rest of the girls in the locker room immediately began whispering about Amber and her father's business associates. If Amber had been important enough, Gossip Girl would have blasted about it by now, but at least some of the talk about Blair and her 'two boyfriends' had diminished and was now targeted at the 'whore' Amber.

Blair left the locker-room feeling slightly better about herself, and headed to her calculus class. Outside, waiting for the teacher with the other students, was Nate. "Blair, hey," he smiled at her.

"Hi Nate," she replied, returning his smile.

"Listen, Blair, about the Chuck thing -" He looked slightly nervous.

"There is no 'Chuck thing'" she said. "Chuck set me up, and Gossip Girl reported it!"

"Yes, that's what I meant." He said, as the teacher arrived and they went into class. "Chuck… don't be mad at him, Blair, please." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Why shouldn't i?" they sat down next to each other at the back left.

"Because… I think Chuck is just… jealous." Nate said, still looking nervous.

"Jealous?" Her stomach felt funny. "Chuck doesn't do jealous. Besides, there's nothing between us."

"Sure there is," Nate said encouragingly. "I -"

"Miss Waldorf, Mr Archibald, would you care to share your discussion with the class?"

"Sure," Blair smiled sweetly at the teacher she'd always hated. "Nate was enquiring as to what this subject topic was about, as he can't seem to understand, and I was explaining to him."

The teacher gave her a look. Blair smiled. Nate shook her head.

XXXXXX

The day finished and Blair waited nervously, though she wouldn't admit it, for Michael's car to show up. Several people were watching her, so when the town car pulled up, she felt relieved.

Sliding into the car, she fixed a smile on her face as she looked at Michael. "Hi Michael," she greeted.

"Blair." His tone was not friendly. She was about to ask what the matter was, although it was painfully obvious, when he said, "Catarina told me about the Gossip Girl blast. Is there something _you'd_ like to tell me?"

"Michael," she began, her perfectly composed speech ready, "The photo and blast are a total lie. I didn't want to tell you this, but Chuck has a crush on me. He's trying to split us up because he has deluded himself into thinking that I will be with him if we aren't together. The photo that shows us standing close together is me telling him he has no chance with me, and him stepping in close to try and, I presume, intimidate me." She finished off with a well-placed expression of worry, and Michael seemed to lap it up.

She resisted the urge to curl her lip as he said, "I believe you, Blair. You would never do something like that. I noticed that Chuck had a crush on you that time, but I didn't think you knew."

"I'm glad we sorted this out," he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, happy that her plan had worked, but unhappy that kissing him was as pleasant as kissing Nate, which she had done once.

XXXXXX

Blair's cell phone beeped as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to her penthouse. Visiting with Michael's grandma had been boring and unpleasant, as the woman had been asleep, yet he had still insisted they stay for two whole hours.

_Still on for tutoring tonight 2 7?_

She wrinkled her nose. How dare he text her. Just as she was about to reply, he sent her another message.

_It's not like you have anyone better to do._

To her horror, she found herself laughing slightly.

_Meeting with Serena tonight at 7. _

He replied in less than a minute.

_Cancel. _

She scoffed at the audacity of him.

_No. But I'm free now…_

She didn't know why she'd added that last part. She was still furious at him for the Gossip Girl blast.

_No thanks. _

She stared at the text. Chuck was behaving most oddly. He was acting as if he wanted her, and then didn't want her. She sighed, not bothering to reply.

She left the elevator still thinking about Chuck, when her mother appeared. "Blair, where have you been?" she asked.

"I was visiting Michael's sick grandmother with him," she answered.

Eleanor stared at her, "I see. Well, you'll be happy when I tell you that your Father is visiting in two weeks."

Blair stared at her, before a huge smile spread across her face. "Really? Daddy is coming?" she felt a rush of happiness overtake her confusion and anger at Chuck, and she more or less skipped to her room. And Blair Waldorf never skipped.

At ten past seven that night, Serena arrived, carrying a huge tub of vanilla ice cream. She bounced onto Blair's bed, pulled out two spoons, and said "Spill!"

And so Blair did. She told Serena everything.

How she was scared she was attracted to Chuck.

How they'd kissed at the kiss on the lips party.

About how he'd found her after her latest bulimic episode.

How he'd made her feel beautiful, more beautiful than ever before.

About the kissing and touching and how her heart now seemed to give a leap whenever he was near.

About how she'd told him it wouldn't happen again and he'd grown cold and nasty.

About the Gossip Girl blast and Michael's reaction to it, and how he'd kissed her and she hadn't liked it one bit because she'd compared it to Chuck's kisses.

Afterwards, Blair burst into tears, and Serena held her comfortingly. "Wow," her blonde friend said. "And I thought it was just the sexual tension. But it seems to me you actually, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, _like_ Chuck."


	20. Take Me Back?

I'm not sure what to say here… I feel like I'm making a speech to an ex-boyfriend.

Obviously I haven't updated this in over half a year. That's because I haven't felt the spark for Chuck and Blair like I once did, for quite a while. In that time I've grown a lot as a writer, and I've focussed more on my Harry Potter stories.

However. Today I was listening to Sum41's _With me_ (Which any die hard GG fan would know is the song Blair and Chuck first kiss to in the limo) and I thought of this story. I then spent my afternoon reading it, laughing and missing my Chuck and my Blair. I haven't changed my profile for a reason. It's still Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, with nothing else needing to be said.

So, if you will still have me, and I understand if you won't, then I would like to humbly resume this story and do my best to finish it, because writing Chuck and Blair has no barriers, which makes it fun and exciting and makes me laugh, because they will do anything, as we have seen.

So, if you'd read this story again and take me back as a writer, please review this 'chapter' and tell me so. I'd like to get back into it, because Chair still makes me smile the way Dramione can't.

Hopefully yours,

Lissa


	21. A Tale of Two Cities

**Story: **Long live the King

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: What if instead of having a Queen of Constance, there was a King? Chuck Bass is King of St Judes. Blair Waldorf is Queen of another UES School, and she transfers to Constance. Sparks fly as the two clash, but has Chuck Finally found his Queen?

"Don't be ridiculous, Serena," Blair sniffed. "I'm merely attracted to him. There is nothing else."

"Blair…" Serena said gently, stroking her hair, "I may not know much about most things, but men, I do know. And I also know Chuck. He _is_ going to be my brother, remember?" she made a face and Blair gave a watery laugh.

"It's impossible Serena. Even if I did… like Chuck, nothing would happen. I won't let him get in the way of my goal to be Queen."

Serena gave a nod, realising there was no way she was going to win _that_ battle. Instead, she said "But Michael? You admitted it was like kissing Nate! And while Nate's kisses personally make me very happy…" she gave a wink.

Blair laughed again, a bit more happily this time. "I need Michael. I need to keep Catarina, and if I dump Michael then Catarina will be out. And she knows too much. He'll have to stay."

Serena shook her magnificent head. "If you say so, B… But at least you've admitted this to yourself, right?"

Blair gave a tight smile. "Yes." She said simply. "But we won't speak about this… weakness, again. Okay?"

Serena gave another nod. "By the way, the thing where Chuck makes you an offer and then you try and compromise with him and then he pretends he isn't interested, is just a tactic of his. He likes to always be put first." She rolled her eyes.

Blair silently accepted this. It was what she would have done. She hated that they were so alike.

"Now, moving on." She put herself back into Queen mode. "What is that little Alison hiding? It's Ivy Week this week and I can't have her distracting me from Yale with her amateur plots."

"I'll get Catarina onto it," Serena promised, trying to be a good friend.

Blair smiled at her. "What would I do without you, S?"

Serena gave a giggle, "You'd stay up all night plotting and not get your beauty sleep!"

"Blair? Is that you?" Called Eleanor's voice from outside the room.

"Yes mother," she called back.

"Whatever are you doing up at this time?" the voice grew a tad louder. "You really shouldn't be missing out on your sleep, especially not with skin like yours."

Blair glanced sideways at the mirror on her wall and noted the tear stains and red marks around her eyes, and the dark circles and bags. She shuddered. Her mother was right.

"Oh! Who is this?" Eleanor stood in her doorway, watching Serena with raised eyebrows.

"This is Serena. Serena, this is my mother Eleanor Waldorf."

"Wonderful to meet you Eleanor!" Serena said with her usual bubbly enthusiasm, kissing Eleanor on the cheek. "I loved some of your designs at Bendels!"**

"It is lovely to meet you Serena," Eleanor said approvingly. "Blair, you have done well making such a friend, I'm sure Serena will have a good influence on you."

Serena was still smiling happily away, but Blair froze momentarily. So her mother had found a replacement Victoria. She had always been compared to her 'prettier' friend in the days of their youth, and now it seemed Serena was the new model for how Blair should try to be.

"Of course," she said coolly. "But S and I have to be getting to bed. And you're looking a bit tired mother; did you put on your moisturiser? It doesn't seem to be working."

She had no idea what possessed her to say such a thing to her Mother, who looked astounded and disapproving. She had suddenly thought of, of all people, Chuck, and how he responded to his father. He wasn't scared of him. They both wanted approval so desperately from their parents, but Chuck wasn't a coward, no matter how his father's words affected him.

Her mother bid the two girls a cold goodnight, before retiring. When she and Serena went to bed, Blair couldn't help but feel a slight sense of accomplishment. Who said that her association with Chuck was all bad?

XXXXXX

"So, the charity we've selected this year is the Ostroff Centre, for obvious reasons." Blair said to Serena the next morning. Her friend nodded, smiling. "But don't worry, I've not included Eric in my speech. I do mention that the Centre has helped many of our own though."

Serena nodded absentmindedly, watching Nate in his lacrosse uniform across the courtyard. "I wonder if Nate will make Captain since Johnny Fitzdaniels is leaving."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Okay," she changed the subject back to Ivy Week. "Now, have we got the plan all set for the minions? Obviously Penelope is out. She's obsessed with that Princeton rep."

"Princeton isn't that bad, B." Serena smiled.

"Princeton is a trade school." Blair sniffed with disdain. "There is only Yale."

Her friend just shook her head. "I'll be applying for Brown," she shrugged. "It's where my Mom and Dad went." Seeing her friend returning to the list, she added, "But yes B, the minions have got the plan down!"

Blair straightened her blazer (Navy with Yellow trim, to math her yellow headband) and nodded primly. She was prevented from answering by the bell, calling the students to the assembly.

Once the students were settled in their rows, Headmistress Queller began making the announcements. "Blair Waldorf will be chairperson of the mixer tomorrow, and the St Judes' boy's interviews for Ushers will begin this morning. Times are posted on the notice board. I'm sure I do not have to remind you all to be on your best behaviour…" Blair tuned out, her mind returning to its focus on the Yale rep and how she was going to charm him into an early acceptance.

She looked around for Serena, who she spotted texting not so surreptitiously under her bench, and noted Nate on the other side of the room seemed to be fixated on his phone too. She smiled slightly. Then, noticing who was next to Nate, she felt the stomach sickness appear again.

He was wearing a yellow bow tie. Why did they always have to match? It made them look… connected. She glared at him. His hair was parted in its usual fashionable way, and he was reclining with ease in his bench, not appearing to be listening.

Then she noted he was texting and rolled her eyes, returning her mind to what the Headmistress was saying.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She stiffened and slowly slid it out, opening the message.

_Stop staring; people will think something's going on._

She glared at the message, infuriated, when her screen lit up with another.

_Oh wait. They already do. _

She kept her expression carefully blank, feeling his eyes on her, and replied.

_Well your little plan failed, Bass. Michael was only too happy to believe me and not you. I guess that's the downside of being a manipulating womaniser._

Unfortunately, this did not have the desired effect.

_Womaniser? Somehow I doubt that matters to lover boy, so why did you mention it? Jealous? _

She loathed him.

_I loathe you._

She could practically FEEL his satisfaction across the room.

XXXXXX

"Why should I be chosen to be an usher?" Chuck smirked and answered his own question. "I'm Chuck Bass."

Honestly, it meant little to nothing to him that he got an usher position, but his father expected it of him. Chuck felt no reason to go to college, Bart hadn't and he was now the owner of Bass Industries, one of the most prominent companies in the USA. Chuck had only ever wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, and with the promise of an internship this summer, he was finally getting somewhere.

Of course, he'd get a position anyway. He was right, he was Chuck Bass. It was a guarantee.

What he was really interested in was distracting the Yale rep, because he knew that was who Blair would be circling for the entire week, like a vulture watched its prey.

Leaving the interview, he watched Nate take his place in the room. Things had been strained between them lately, something else that he blamed Waldorf entirely for. After all, it had been her that got him and Chuck's _sis _back together. The man could do so much better than Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Then again, Chuck thought for a while he'd been going for Blair, and if this was the case, he'd much rather his friend settle for Serena.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and he knew it. He was pretty sure she didn't though. Blair Waldorf was Queen of denial, but her body had other ideas. It made Chuck hot under the collar just thinking about Blair's lips smashed against his own, her dainty hands and sweet little tongue…

But she was with the inferior Italian, Michael. Just the sound of his name was enough to make Chuck sneer in disgust. He knew as well as Blair did that she was using him because she couldn't have the A-grade model, Chuck himself.

Her expression when the Gossip Girl blast went off the other day had been priceless, but he wasn't stupid enough to think she wouldn't get retribution. His would just have to be better than hers, that was all.

Sure enough, he'd gotten her la perlas in such a twist with the texts he'd sent her, that as soon as he got outside, everyone in the crowd's phones went off, and he knew straight away what it would be.

_Well well well, it looks like our favourite bad boy is acting fishy…_

_Who are you and what have you done with Chuck Bass?_

These two lines were simply accompanied by the video that he knew Serena had of him pushing away Kelley or Kandy or whatever the bints name was.

He heard a few whispers, then giggles.

He rolled his eyes and glanced across the courtyard to where Blair was standing with her hands on her hips, bossily commanding her minions, who were all taking notes furiously.

Sidling up to her he breathed in her ear, "Nicely done, Waldorf. But what would they do if they knew the reason…?"

She took a step back and narrowed her eyes frostily. "And what would that be, Bass?"

"I think you know." He smirked at her. "Wouldn't want to wreck your little relationship of convenience by showing just who really gets under your skin…"

Her cheeks coloured and she glanced away, at her minions who were staring openly.

"You disgust me." She said loudly, stalking away, heels clicking.

"See you tonight," he called just as loudly, smirking at the glances that were shot their way.

XXXXXX

"Get out your English lit books," was the first thing she said to him he arrived at her apartment. She was dressed in her uniform from the school day still, with the exception of her hair being loose from its chignon.

"What, no time for foreplay?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. It's Ivy Week, as you well know," she snapped hastily. "I don't have time for this. Sit down and get out _A Tale of Two Cities_."

He did as she asked, and they began to go over the subtext of the book, her making sure he took sufficient notes.

"I don't see what either of those men saw in dear Lucie," he commented eventually. "What a ninny."

Blair's expression suggested she agreed with him, but she shrugged. "She was beautiful."

"And furthermore, she should have been with Carton. Darnay was an unintelligent loser." He said harshly.

"Just because Darnay was respectable and not a dissolute alcoholic!" she replied.

"Darnay was a coward." He smirked. "Carton had the balls to die for his woman."

"He didn't even fight for her." Blair disagreed passionately. "If he really, truly loved her…"

"'If it had been possible, Miss Manette, that you could have returned the love of the man you see before you – self-flung away, wasted, drunken, poor creature of misuse as you know him to be – he would have been conscious to this day and hour, in spite of his happiness that he would bring you to misery, bring you sorrow and repentance, blight you, disgrace you, pull you down with him.'" Chuck quoted, watching Blair carefully.

Her eyes grew bright and she looked away for a moment, her emotions clearly displayed on her face, before she turned back to him and the mask of disapproval was back. "You've read this before," she accused. "You must have, or you couldn't possibly have just recited that."

Chuck shrugged. "I was forced to read this drivel at an early age by my numerous nannies." He watched her carefully. "So, I've made my point – He loved her much more than Darnay ever did."

Blair ducked her head. "I think we're done for the night."

XXXXXX

After Chuck was gone, Blair sank onto her bed with her heart pounding furiously. Hearing Chuck Bass, _the Chuck Bass_, quote possibly the most romantic thing in the entire book, directly off by heart and to her, was extremely weakening to her resolve that she did not like him.

But of course he sympathised with Carton. But so did Blair. She'd always much preferred the barrister to the man who stole Lucie's heart. Of course she'd never let Chuck know that. Or that he'd suddenly reminded her of Sydney Carton when he quoted the book, looking into her eyes.

She drew her thoughts back as she reached this point. Ridiculous. Charles Bass was a drunk who _liked_ her, yes, but she highly doubted and would never believe, that he would ever have feelings for her or any other woman, that even remotely resembled those of Sydney Carton for Lucie Manette.

Chuck was not a romantic. He was a scoundrel, and she needed to keep that in mind and keep her guard up, lest she fall into his traps.

XXXXXX

A/n – How was it? I honestly don't know. I really don't. But I received such an overwhelming response from you all that I was touched and ridiculously happy.

I agree with most of you – Dan and Blair, WTF? I'm sorry but NO.

If you hated it, let me know. If you think I should continue, let me know.

Lissa


End file.
